Recueil OS sur le Youtube Gaming
by gynny
Summary: Recueil d'OS majoritairement Yaoi. Unsterbliicher, Newtiteuf, SuperBrioche, Rosgrim, ArmtheBitch, Siphano, Frigiel, SianaPanda, Blondie ect... Posé sur mon Ask (TheGynny) suite à des propositions de drabbles. Rating M car beaucoup de lemon ;) (Unstiteuf; Brigrim; Siphagiel...)
1. Un rêve simplement interdit

Drabbles déjà posté sur Ask :)

Venez me suivre sur twitter ;)) (TheGynny)

RATING : M

Unstiteuf

* * *

Un rêve simplement interdit

NT ne rêvait pas de se faire prendre par Unster. Il ne rêvait pas non plus de le prendre. Ni de le sucer ou de se faire sucer par lui.

Il ne rêvait pas de le voir nu. Il ne rêvait pas de le faire hurler de plaisir. Il ne rêvait pas de le voir jouir devant lui. Il ne rêvait pas de l'entendre prononcer son nom durant l'acte.

Non. NT avec des rêves beaucoup plus simple avec Unster. Il rêvait de lui tenir la main, simplement. De lier leurs doigts dans un geste tendre. Il rêvait de poser ses lèvres sur ses joues, doucement. T de la sentir tourner la tête pour unir leurs lèvres finalement.

Il rêvait de partager un repas en intimité. De parler de tout et de rien doucement, se nourrissant simplement de la présence de l'autre et de leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Il rêvait de découvriez d'autre lieux, d'autre pays, d'autres cultures. De voir son visage s'illuminer sous le bonheurs et d'être la pour chasser les larmes des malheurs.

Oui. NT avait des rêves simples avec Unster. Des rêves doux. Des rêves beaux. Des rêves d'homme amoureux.

Mais ils n'avaient pas plus de chance de se réaliser que les autres rêves moins amoureux.  
Ils ne le rendaient pas plus heureux que des rêves moins amoureux.

NT ne passait pas ses nuits à rêver de coucher avec Unster, se caressant doucement sous l'immense plaisir que provoquais ses fantasmes.

NT passait ses nuits à pleurer des beaux rêves qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité, frustré de ressentir autant d'amour sans pouvoir se permettre de lui offrir un jour.

NT aimait tellement Unster. Il avait tellement de choses à lui offrir. Tellement de bonheur à lui donner...

Si seulement il en avait le droit ...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourires depuis 1678 :)


	2. Quitte ou double?

Drabbles déjà posté sur Ask :)

Venez me suivre sur twitter ;)) (TheGynny)

RATING : K

Unstiteuf

* * *

Quitte ou double?

Quand Unster s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour NT, ça avait été un véritable choc. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un garçon avant. Et le fait qu'NT soit un de ses amis avait rendu ses sentiments confus...

Il l'appréciait plus que tout ses autres amis et il était spéciale pour lui...  
Mais il était hétéro. Il aimait les femmes, et NT n'était pas une femme...

Cet histoire lui avait filé des insomnies. Des longues nuits à ressasser tout ses souvenirs avec NT, tentant de comprendre la source et la nature des sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Il décida de ne plus y penser. Il n'en avait pas l'utilité après tout il pouvait très bien vivre en conservant cette relation tel quel. NT le voyait comme un ami et ne s'était pas plains de leurs proximité, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête.

Mais bien sur, le vie n'avait rien a foutre de ce que pouvais penser Unster.  
Tu veux pas te prendre la tête? Rien a foutre. BIM.  
Et sans signe avant coureur en plus. Ca lui tomba dessus pendant un appel skype plus que normal.

-Unster, j'aimerai qu'on mette notre relation au claire s'il te plait...  
-Pardon?

Unster arrêta de respirer. Il sentait au fond de lui que la discussion considérait son dilemme. Mais qu'NT lui en parle voulait dire que lui aussi ressentait ce dilemme. Ce n'était pas que dans sa tête...

-Je suis gay Unster... Un pseudo flirt avec un ami je peux... Mais aussi longtemps et aussi... Vraisemblablement c'est compliqué... Honnêtement... Ca fait naitre des choses en moi et j'aimerais pas mettre notre amitié en perile. Je sais que tu es hétéro et

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Coupa Unster le souffle court.

A peine avait il dit ça qu'il rougi et regretta à moitié. A moitié seulement. Car écouter les explications et excuses d'NT à propos de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir comme si c'était une énorme bêtise, que tout était de sa faute l'avait blessé. Surtout sachant que c'était Unster qui avait initié ce flirt.

-... Pardon?  
-NT... gemis Unster, mort de honte. Je sais pas, ok? Ca me prend la tête toute le nuit je... Je t'aime bien. Bien plus que les autres. Ca... Ca me fait bizarre quand je suis avec toi. Pas comme avec les autres mecs, je... Je sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais c'est spécial... Je veux pas que ça s'arrête s'il te plait...

Nt ne répondit rien et raccrocha simplement. Unster sentis son coeur tomber en miettes. Bien sur qu'il allait réagir ainsi, qu'avait il cru? C'était egoiste de demander à un homme amoureux de garder une relation ambiguë alors qu'il ne connait pas ses sentiments. Deux petites larmes se mirent à couler.

Puis son portable sonna. Une fois. Un sms. Las, Unster tendit la main, saisit son portable et le lit.

"Je te préviens, j'arrive là. Je serais mal habillé parce que j'ai fait vite. Je puerais parce que je vais courir. Je vais frapper à ta porte comme un dératé et quand tu vas ouvrir je vais t'embrasser. Parce que Je T'aime"

Et l'explosion de joie dans le coeur d'Unster criait

"Moi aussi"

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourires depuis 1678 :)


	3. Faisons l'amour à trois

Faisons l'amour à trois

Deux corps à moitié nus s'enlaçait sur un lit défait. Des lèvres baisaient des lèvres. Des mains caressaient des parcelles de peau. La chaleur de la chambre était chaude, l'ambiance humide.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi... Gémissais un le premier homme, brun à la mèche blonde.  
-NT... souffla en retour son partenaire.  
-Les gars, j'en peux plus... Couina un troisieme homme.

Celui ci était dans un coin de la piece, derrière une caméra.

-J'en peux vraiment plus... Cette fois ci je veux jouer...  
-Mais... Unster, tu es hétéro non? Demanda NT  
-Oui... Mais vous êtes trop excitant.

Le deuxieme homme sur le lit se redressa à genou et tendis une main en direction d'Unster.

-Laisse la caméra sur le trépied et viens bébé.

Unster ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur le lit. Son érection était déjà extremement douloureuse, et toute les session qu'il avait filmer sans pouvoir y participer l'avait laissé très frustré. NT se jette sur lui et le déshabilla. Une fois nu, Unster se fit allonger sur le dos et le youtuber pokémon lui donna un langoureux baiser alors que le troisième homme disparut entre ses cuisses ouverte et englouti son membre chaud et gonflé.

Unster gémis et se cambra au maximum, laissant se perdre ses mains dans la chevelure de son deuxième amant. Il du rompre le baiser amoureux qu'il partageait avec NT pour souffler un rauque et doux :

-Oh Mon dieu, Arm!


	4. Just Dance

Just Dance

La réaction d'NT en entendant la musique avait été sans appel.

-Unster, je ne sais pas danser.  
-Tu te moque de moi? Tu m'éclate toujours à Just dance!  
-C'est pas une danse de salon. Rit NT.

Unster fit la moue.

-Mais j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer ce genre de danse... Et tu as promis qu'on ferait tout ce que je voudrais si je t'invitais chez moi.

Oui NT avait dit ça, mais plutôt dans une optique de drague. Il parlait d'un n'importe quoi érotique, pas loufoque. Il soupira cependant et tira Unster par la main jusqu'au milieu de son salon.

-Okey. Mais TU fais la femme. Clama t-il, en posant son autre main a plat dans le creux du dos d'Unster.

Ce dernier eu un sourire éclatant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ils se mirent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme doux et lent, et Unster, bercé, posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami en soupirant.

-Tu sais, c'est à une fille spéciale que tu aurait du offrir ta première danse... Souffla NT, amère.

Bien sur, ce moment était idyllique pour lui. Il adorait danser avec Unster. Mais ça le frustrait beaucoup. Il est hétéro, se disait-il. Arrête de rêver pauvre fou.

-Eh bien moi je l'offre à un homme spécial. Souffla Unster doucement en relevant la tête et plongeant ses grands yeux bleu dans ceux de son ami.

NT fut électrisé par l'espoir et s'arrêta net de danser. Il chercha une réponse à sa question muette dans le regard d'Unster, incertains de ce qu'il avait le droit de comprendre.

Ce dernier eu un petit rire nerveux et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il murmura:

-Me repousse pas...

Et il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres


	5. Homme Cherche Amour Désespérément

Homme Cherche Amour désespérément

Unster avait habité avec un certains nombres de ses copines. Après tout il cherchait l'amour qui lui apporterait joie et famille pour le reste de sa vie, aucune surprise dans le fait qu'il les invitait tôt à venir passer une "période d'essaie" chez lui.  
Il y avait eu différent type de copine. Différemment... chiante

Il y avait eu celle qui passait trois heures par jour devant le miroir à se traiter de baleine, cherchant du réconfort en lui à chaque instant.  
Il avait été gentil un mois. Pas plus  
Il n'a lui même aucune confiance en lui, réconforter h24 quelqu'un, c'était trop demandé.

Il y avait eu celle qui lui hurlait dessus pour qu'il fasse le ménage. Seul.  
Il avait tenu deux semaines.  
Faut VRAIMENT pas déconner.

Il y en avait eu une qui traitait Gribouille de phoque et tentait de l'enfermer dehors.  
"Mon chat, je l'aime. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais pour personne et encore moins pour toi."avait-il dit froidement en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.  
Puis il était partis faire un câlin à Gribouile en s'excusant.

Il sortait avec la dernière depuis quatre mois lorsqu'elle vint habiter chez lui. Il était persuadé que c'était la bonne.  
Puis elle entendit l'un de ses tournages avec NT et elle n'attendit même pas la fin pour débarouler dans la pièce comme une maboule.  
Elle tint un nombre inimaginable de propos homophobe. Unster fut choqué mais ce qui le fit réagir fut le choc et l'immense tristesse dans les yeux d'NT. Et il pu sans peine imaginer ce qui pouvait se tramer dans sa tête  
"C'est une connasse. Mais il l'aime. Il va sans doute la choisir et m'expliquer doucement qu'on ne doit plus se voir."

Unster ne pris même pas la peine de couper l'appel Skype ou de répondre aux injures de la pouf dans son salon. Il se leva calmement, alla dans la chambre, pris toute les affaires d'Elena, revint dans le salon, ouvrit la fenêtre et, vérifiant tout de même que personne ne se trouvait en dessous, balança tout.  
Il avait toujours rêvé de faire comme Gaby dans Desperate Housewives.

La Folle poussa un cri choquée. Unster la contourna et parti lui ouvrir la porte en tout bon gentleman qu'il était.  
"Je ne veux pas d'une personne aussi mauvaise dans ma vie. Tu sors."

Puis il reparti devant son pc et découvrit qu'NT avait enlever la caméra.  
-Hey NT? Je suis désolé... T'es la?  
Un sanglot lui répondit.  
-Merci Unster. Vraiment... Tu compte tellement pour moi je... Voir que c'est un petit peu réciproque... Et ça me retourne vraiment, pardon.

Et il avait coupé.

Unster avait alors décidé de proposer à NT de venir vivre chez lui.  
Lui au moins, il n'aurait pas à le virer au bout de deux semaines.  
Non. Il serait même tenter de la garder. Pour toujours, envers et contre tous.  
Parce qu'NT ne se traite pas de baleine. NT est quelqu'un d'ordonné. NT aime Gribouille et Gribouille aime NT. NT est une personne bien.  
Et surtout, Unster aime beaucoup NT. Et NT aime beaucoup Unster.  
Il l'aurait, sa petite vie de famille heureuse.


	6. Changeons Joyeusement les Draps

Changeons Joyeusement Les Draps

-Grim... J'arrive pas à enlever ma housse de couette, chouinais Brioche.

Bien sur qu'il savait changer une housse de couette. Mais tout les moyens sont bons pour capter l'attention de son Monsieur Grim.

-J'arrive... Soupira le plus vieux.

Brioche se dirigea dans sa chambre d'un pas guilleret sans se douter que derrière lui, Grim en avait profiter pour regarder ses petites fesses rebondie se dandiner. Une fois devant le lit de Bri, Grim fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hum...  
-Quoi? demanda Brioche.

Grim se tourna vers lui.

-Cette housse n'est pas sale... Ça serait du gâchis de la laver maintenant.  
-Oh Comprit Brioche. Je la laisse une semaine de plus alors? Demanda t-il.  
-Non.

Grim poussa Bri sur son lit. Celui ci leva la tête, confus, et apprécia le spectacle que Grim lui offrait en ouvrant sa chemise à la hâte, comme si la chaleur l'étouffait.

-On vas plutôt faire en sorte de la salir maintenant... Finit-il en jetant sur son amant, le corps brûlant.


	7. Grim? Ils sont où les Chocapic?

Grim? Ils sont où les Chocapic?

Brioche venait de se lever, seul. Il ne savait pas ou était Grim, mais s'il n'était pas là c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand il réalisa...  
Il n'y avait plus de Chocapic.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la hâte. Des bruits de pas pressé le firent se retourner et apercevoir Grim, essoufflé un sac à la main.

-BRIOCHE!

Il fouilla dans le sac et sorti un paquet neuf de Chocapic.

-Je me suis dépêché pour en acheter avant que tu ne te réveille mais il y avait cette vielle peau à la caisse et...

Brioche l'interrompit d'un baiser.  
Il avait trouvé l'homme parfait.


	8. Let's Having Babies!

Let's Having Babies !

Grim ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Bri pleurait, et celui ci n'arrivait pas à parler tant les sanglots secouaient sa voix.  
-Bri, bébé... Calme toi s'il te plait.  
Après quelques minutes, Bri se calma un peu, et Grim réitéra sa question.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
-Je... Je... Je ve... JE VEUX UN BEBEEEE!  
Et il se remit à pleurer.  
-... C'est tout?  
-Quoi c'est tout? On est un couple gaaaaaay on en aura jaamaiiis! Couina Bri.  
-Bah on peut adopter tu sais... Moi aussi je voudrais un enfant avec toi. Sourit Grim.  
Et Bri continua de pleurer. Mais pas de tristesse.

* * *

-Tu voudrais adopter? demande NT, anxieux.  
Unster le regarda, sans savoir quel expression arborer. Il choisi la carte de la blague  
-Oui! Plein de petit chinois pour la Unster army!  
Nt baissa la tête déçu.  
-Non, je parlais plutôt d'un bébé à nous...  
Unster réfléchie et répondit honnêtement.  
-C'est un peu temps, je n'y ai pas encore penser... Mais avoir un bébé avec toi, l'élever... Sécher ses larmes et provoquer ses rires me tente bien. Sourit-il.  
Il se leva et embrassa son amant.  
-Mais pas maintenant. On est encore trop jeune.  
-D'accord promis NT. Mais j'ai hâte.  
Unster souri et déplaça légèrement la mèche blonde d'NT.  
-Bizarrement, moi aussi.  
Et il plante un baiser sur son front, pour conclure leur promesse d'avenir et de famille


	9. This is called Baby Blues

This is called Baby Blues

Brioche et Grim avait enfin finalisé l'adoption, et leur petite fille, Anaïs, était enfin chez eux.  
Un problème, cependant, persistait.

-Bri, prend la dans tes bras... Murmura Grim, tristounet en s'approchant de son amant, leur fille dans les bras.  
-NON ! Elle ne m'aime pas, elle pleure quand je la porte... Se lamenta Bri en reculant.

La première fois qu'Anaïs avait eu cette réaction dans ses bras, Bri fut plongé dans une profonde déprime. Sa propre fille refusait son étreinte...  
Depuis, et puisque la situation ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, cette déprime s'était transformer en peur et il ne voulait plus approcher le bébé.

-Chut, hey bébé écoute moi... Murmura Grim en s'approchant toujours plus, bien décidé à réconcilier sa fille et son mari.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien et tenir le bébé fermement entre leurs deux torses. Bri était crispé au possible

-Elle pleure parce qu'elle sent que tu es stressé... Et c'est normal chéri... C'est notre premier enfant, tu as peur de mal t'y prendre, mais... C'est TON enfant... Tu ne peux pas t'y prendre mal, quoi que tu fasses, ce sera bénéfique pour elle. Continua-t-il, la voix basse et rauque, hypnotique.

Bri frémis et ne put détacher ses yeux du petit bébé que tenait son amoureux. Il rêvait de pouvoir la tenir lui aussi, mais...

-Elle pleure quand je la porte... Soupira Bri, défaitiste  
-... Mets tes bras par-dessus les miens. Ordonna lentement Grim.

Bri s'exécuta et tout doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Grim fit glisser ses bras hors de l'étreinte, laissant Anaïs dans les bras de son deuxième papa.

Elle ne pleura pas.

Brioche, lui en revanche, pleura de soulagement.  
Qu'aurait-il fait si sa petite fille ne l'aimait pas ?

-Je t'aime, Grim... Murmura-t-il, la voix nouée d'émotion et reconnaissant.


	10. Sex On Fire

Sex On Fire

Unster n'en pouvait plus. NT avait passé toute la soirée à le toucher de partout, à murmurer dans son oreille de sa voix rauque des phrases à double sens.  
"Unster tiens moi cette bouteille s'il te plaît?" "Elle est grosse, je vais avoir du mal à tout avaler..."  
Il retint un grognement de frustration en tirant son t-shirt sur son érection, présente depuis une heure et qui refusait de partir. Une soirée dans un bar avec des potes, il aurait dû sentir que ça puait le guet-apens !

-Unster vient avec moi ! Cria NT par-dessus la musique _(Sex on Fire, by King Of Leon)_ en tirant son bras.

Il se laissa conduire dans les WC. NT les enferma dans un cabine et se jetas sur les lèvres d'Unster avant de descendre à genou et de déboucler sa ceinture.

-Ici? Ça craint Ju'... Gémis Unster  
-Rien à foutre, j'ai trop envie... Et je vois bien que ça te gêne depuis tout à l'heure.

Sans d'autre cérémonie, NT engloutis le membre chaud et dur d'Unster avec gourmandise, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il remplissait sa bouche tout entière. Il entreprit de rapide et profond vas et vient, faisant profiter son amant de son expertise dans ce domaine.  
Unster glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme qui s'occupait de lui et les caressa. Il gémit faiblement, impuissant face à tout ce plaisir qui déferlait dans ses veines.

Il ne sue pas si c'était le trop-plein d'alcool dans son sang, l'érotisme un peu glauque de la situation ou la ferveur que mettait son Homme à contenter ses désirs, mais Unster se sentit jouir beaucoup trop vite

-NT ! Je vais venir!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit dans la bouche de son amant quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier avala le tout goulûment et se releva un énorme sourire aux lèvres, regardant Unster se rhabiller avec un sourire tendre.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour avaler, je trouve ça infecte... Avait-il dit, le souffle court.

NT haussa les épaules et répondit simplement.

-J'aime le goût que tu as.


	11. Gribouille sent tout

Gribouille sent tout

-Ton chat ne m'aime pas. Remarqua NT la première fois qu'il vu Gribouille.

Ou du moins, la première fois que Gribouille le vit. En effet, il avait à peine mis le pied dans l'appartement de son ami que la boule de poil s'était jetée sur lui pour le sentir. Et apparemment, son odeur ne lui avait pas plu, car le chat se mit à cracher et feuler à son attention.

-Oh ne fait pas gaffe... Bah attend moi la tiens, je vais te chercher le jeu vite fait.

Unster se pressa dans sa chambre et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme sourire collé sur les lèvres et une boite de jeu en main. Il la donna à son ami.

-Merci Unster! Promis, je te le rends bientôt ! S'exclama NT en rouvrant la porte derrière lui. À plus mec !  
-Tchao ! Répondit Unster, toujours souriant.

Ce sourire, cependant, s'évanouit dès que la porte claqua et de grosses larmes dévalèrent sur les joues du Youtuber et il se laissa choir au sol. Gribouille se précipita sur ses genoux et se mit à se frotter contre lui, ronronnant pour lui donner le sourire.

Mais Unster n'arrivait pas à sourire. Il essuya difficilement ses yeux et se mit à caresser longuement son chat.

-Tu l'as senti toi aussi hein ? Ce n'est pas que moi... Murmura-t-il la voix lourde de sanglot.

Oui. Gribouille l'avait senti. NT en était imprégné. De cette odeur entêtante qu'avais l'eau de cologne de Pierretrot.


	12. Being an Avengers

Being an Avengers

-Alors Unster, pas capable de bien viser? Railla une voix moqueuse au creux de son oreillette.  
-La ferme, NT. Grogna-t-il, enlevant son armure rouge en titane.

Unsterbliicher est Iron man.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Soupira Siana en déposant ses armes sur la table basse avant de s'en aller, tête haute, balançant ses hanches parfaitement moulées dans son costume de latex au grès de ses pas de félin.

SianaPanda est Black Widow.

-Mouais. Concentre-toi plus la prochaine fois. On est une équipe, on est sensé avoir une certaine cohérence de skill... Moralisa Siphano.

Siphano est Captain America.

-Tu t'es bien battu, Thug de Métal ! N'écoute pas ces vils jaloux. S'exclama Léo en lui tapant virilement sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Léozangdar est Thor.

-Il a raison... Écoute les pas... Même si j'avoue que... Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose... Dit Brioche difficilement, son souffle manquant des suites de sa re-transformation.

Superbrioche est... Était, plutôt, L'Incroyable Hulk.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, laissant Unster seul face à son échec cuisant. Enfin, pas si seul.

-Tu pensais à quoi pour louper une cible immobile d'aussi près ? Ironisa NT

Newtiteuf est Hawkeye. Et incroyablement sexy dans sa tenue de latex rose.

-Ferme là, faucon. Grogna Unster en s'approchant de lui, l'ai menaçant. Tu sais très bien a quoi je pensais !

Il empoigna son ami violemment par la nuque et déposa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, soupirant de bien-être et de soulagement.  
Il rompit cependant vite le baiser et ordonna d'un air qu'il voulait sur de lui :

-Plus. Jamais. Compris ? Plus jamais de partie de jambes en l'air avant un entraînement ! L'armure n'est pas conçue pour... Laisser de la place à... Ça.

NT pouffa. Il recula jusqu'à la table et envoya valdinguer au sol tous les objets s'y trouvant.

-Alors... Enlevons cette armure ? Demanda-t-il d'un air coquin en se hissant sur la table, les jambes écartés.

Unster ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

-JARVIS, Mets l'armure au garage et... Ferme les portes et les fenêtres de la salle d'entraînement. À double tour.

-Bien Monsieur.


	13. Baby it's cold Outside

Baby it's cold Outside

-C'est ta faute. Grognas Siphano pour la cent quarantième fois.

Frigiel soupira. Être perdu en forêt par une nuit de décembre ce n'est déjà pas simple... Mais être perdu en forêt par une nuit de décembre AVEC un imbécile qui ne fait que se plaindre et rejeter la faute sur les autres, c'est pire.

-Oui, Siph. J'ai compris... Grogna-t-il. C'est MA faute si TU as perdu la carte et si TU as oublié de remettre de l'essence dans TA voiture.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ingrat Fri?! J'aurais très bien pu ne pas venir te chercher avec MA voiture pour t'amener à cette convention!

-Bah fait ça, la prochaine fois. Tu te perdras tout seul comme ça.

Un silence mort s'installa, seulement coupé par de sinistres croassements de corbeau.

-Frigiel...

-...Quoi?!

-... J'ai froid.

Il se retourna vers lui, prêts à lui hurler qu'il avait qu'à avoir pris un manteau, comme lui, mais il se retint en voyant son état. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et bleues, tout comme le bout de ses doigts qu'il frottait frénétiquement ensemble dans le but de les réchauffer alors que des tremblements violents et inquiétant le secouait. Frigiel ouvrit vite son manteau et attira son... Ami contre lui, avant de refermer les pans sur eux. Siphano plongea son visage frigorifié dans le creux du coup du plus grand en grelottant et s'agrippant à lui.

-C'est... Ta faute... Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

-Nan, mais tu te moques de moi... Pesta Frigiel et tournant sa tête vers l'homme gelé, ne pouvant apercevoir que son cou et le début de sa joue. Tu ne sais pas t'habiller tout seul ?! Qui oublie de prendre un pull en décembre ?!

-... Tu me disais que les pulls me grossissaient. Que ça ne m'allait pas... Grommela Siph en se cachant encore plus contre Fri, si c'est possible.

Ce dernier resta interdit quelques instants. Siphano se serait donc habillé selon SES dires ? Au dépit de la météo désastreuse ? Un sourire émue prit ses lèvres d'assaut et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser chaud sur la joue de l'homme qui partageait son manteau.

-Mets un pull la prochaine fois. Ronronna-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Ça te va mieux que ces lèvres bleues.


	14. Je vous souhaites joyeux Anniversaire

**Je vous souhaites joyeux Anniversaire**

Cela faisait au moins une heure que Siphano hésitait. Et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps...  
Dans quelques minutes il sera minuit. Dans quelques minutes, ce sera l'anniversaire de Frigiel.

Frigiel. Son... Ex(?) Meilleur ami. A qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis maintenant onze mois...

Voila en quoi résidait le dilemme de Siphano, bloqué sur la page d'édition des sms de son portable.

A Alexandre  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

Devait-il l'envoyer? Pouvait-il l'envoyer? Frigiel voulait-il seulement un message de sa part?

Siphano regarda l'heure, stressé. Dans deux minutes, il sera minuit...

Mais envoyer ce message à l'heure pile serait une preuve de sa dépendance envers lui, alors qu'il l'a lui même sorti de sa vie... Il soupira. Pourquoi se prendre la tête? Frigiel avait surement supprimer son numéro de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas recevoir un "C'est qui?" froid en pleine tronche.

Siphano, découragé et déprimé, posa son téléphone. Alors qu'il allait se lever, ce dernier vibra. Il se pencha dessus pour en connaitre la raison et son cœur manqua un battement.

Il venait de recevoir un message. De Frigiel

De Alexandre  
Tu me manques.

Il se jeta sur son portable. Et alors que minuit sonnait, il envoya une réponse.

A Alexandre  
Joyeux anniversaire.  
Tu me manque aussi.  
Ps: J'ai pas déménagé.


	15. Let's Cook

Let's Cook

-NT, j'en ai marre... Pleurnicha Unster, essuyant difficilement ses larmes.

-NE TE TOUCHE PAS LES YEUX! Cria NT. Tu viens d'éplucher un oignon Unster, faut pas que ça soit en contact avec tes yeux!

Ils étaient dans la cuisine depuis moins d'une demi heure et Unster en avait déjà marre. Il avait aucune envie d'apprendre à cuisiner, c'était NT qui s'occupait des repas, dans leur couple!

-Pourquoi je dois apprendre? NT, j'aime pas... Couina Unster, qui pleurait toujours.

NT soupira. Il voulait qu'Unster fasse un effort, qu'il s'implique dans leur vie de couple... Il voulait tellement cuisiner avec lui, partager encore plus de moment au lieu de faire la cuisine tout seul...  
Mais il avait l'air tellement mal...

-Bon. Laisse tomber, on oubli cette idée. Soupira NT.

Il laissa Unster sortir de la cuisine et reprit sa préparation, déçu.

-Sinon NT! Cria Unster, dans le salon. Comme activité de couple, je suis sur qu'on peut trouver mieux que la cuisine!

NT sourit. Oh oui, pour ça il lui faisait confiance.


	16. Les Mots en -Ette

**Tentée d'écrire un ptit drabble Brigrim avec les mots Planète, Lunettes et Couette :') ? (J'aime les mots en ette, stu vois c'que j'veux dire.)**

Bri repoussa vivement sa couette et sauta du lit. Il avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé dans le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les mieux, c'est un Grim fortement alcoolisé qu'il trouva.

-Briiii, je viens de marcher sur les lunettes...

En effet, à ses pieds se trouvait une paire de lunette aux verres brisés. Bri eu un sourire tendre et parti enlacer son amoureux.

-Mooh bébé, tu étais ou? Et pourquoi tu rentre dans cet état?  
-Je suis... Je... était avec de copins de...Et y a de l'alcool et yzon parler de branlette donc je suis rentré parce que yavait le monsieur et la planète et t'es le plus beau. Déclara Grim avec un grand sérieux.

Bri, bien qu'intrigué par cette histoire de branlette, ri et conduisis son compagnon dans leur chambre. Alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt péniblement, Bri, prévenant, s'en alla chercher des dolipranes et une bouteille dos pour le réveil de son chéri.

Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet et s'allongea dans le lit, au près de Grim qui somnolait déjà beaucoup.

-Y disent que je suis une tapette.

Le cœur de Bri se serra et il se redressa lentement, préparant un discours d'encouragement à Rosgrim, pour lui dire d'oublier ces horribles personnes homophobes. Cependant il se méprenait.

-Parce que... J'ai acheté la bague depuis sept mois. Mais j'ar...arrive pô. A te le demander.  
-...Me demander quoi, Amour? Demanda Bri le cœur battant.

Grim souffla comme un bœuf et, somnolant, il serra fort son amant contre lui et murmura

-De tmarier aec moi. Pasque Je t'aime.


	17. Siphano n'est pas gay

Voici un receuil de mes Drabbles, déjà posté sur Ask :)

Venez me suivre sur twitter ;)) (TheGynny)

RATING : M

Unstiteuf; Siphano

* * *

Siphano n'est pas Gay

Siphano pris sa tête dans ses mains.

-On changera les draps... Soupira sa femme.  
-Bien sûr qu'on va changer les draps, mais même sans parler de ça! Ça ne se fait pas et c'est bruyant !  
-Bon, et ? Tu ne vas pas entrer en pleine action.  
-... Si. Unster était hétéro. S'écria Siph, convaincu en s'élançant vers sa chambre à coucher. Ça doit être une de leurs blagues à la con!

Blondie soupira. Ben voyons...  
Siphano ouvrit violemment la porte

-ARRETER VOTRE BL...ague pourri.

Devant lui, Unster nu à quatre pattes sur le lit se faisant prendre par un NT seulement torse nu et en sueur. Se dernier tenait les cheveux d'Unster dans sa main afin de le forcer à garder la tête levée, lui permettant de mordiller et sucer son cou à loisir alors que son pieu de chaire allait et venait profondément et très lentement en lui. Son autre main cajolait la preuve du plaisir d'Unster.

Les deux amants l'avaient bien entendu vu, mais aucun des deux n'arrêta leurs mouvements et leurs gémissements. Ils étaient beaucoup trop perdus dans le plaisir pour oser ne serait-ce que penser à se stopper un instant.

Siph, perturbé par la vue de ses amis ainsi, referma la porte en claquant sans demander son deux amants l'avaient bien entendu vu, mais aucun des deux n'arrêta leurs mouvements et leurs gémissements.

-Omg, Unster... T'es trop serré...

Il pouvait sans peine imaginer NT grimacer en gémissant cette phrase, alors qu'il lâche les cheveux d'Unster pour glisser sa main le long de son dos en un geste puissant et réconfortant, pour arriver jusqu'au fesses rebondies si accueillante et les fessé.  
Un bruit de claque confirma les pensées de Siph.

-Nty... T'es énorme putain... Je peux plus, je vais jouir...

La voix d'Unster était fatiguée, il semblait a bout. Siph l'imaginait sans mal avachi sur le lit, avec seulement les hanches levées pour permettre à NT de le prendre toujours plus profondément.

Un couinement de frustration parvint à ses oreilles. NT devait avoir arrêter de bouger...

-Tu veux que j'accélère? Tu veux que je te prenne comme jamais pour que tu puisses jouir ?

Sa voix rauque et calme électrisa Siphano, qui se mit à se poser des questions...

-Ouiiiiiii!

Le lit se mit à grincer très fort et très vite, preuve de la vigoureusité d'NT. Unster se mit à hurler son plaisir sans discontinuer.  
Siphano prit alors conscience de l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon. La gêne de bander sur ses deux amis le prit et il fut tenté de ne pas y toucher, mais... Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir Blondie avec une érection pareil, que penserait-elle ?  
Siph empoigna son érection et entreprit de se branler comme jamais.

Il n'était pas gay.

C'était NT et Unster qui étaient trop bandants.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, rapide, gratuite et distributeur de sourires depuis 1678 :)


	18. Solitude

Brioche ferma la porte à clé et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, la mine basse et triste.

Oui. SON canapé.  
Pas le leur.

Grim était partit. Il avait décidé de reprendre ses études dans un centre de formation à Lyon.  
Loin de lui et de leur petits appartement.

Grim n'était plus son colocataire. Grim ne viendrais plus le reveiller chaque matin avec un bol de chocapic. Grim ne serait plus sur ce canapé à pester contre les pubs à la télévision. Grim ne liverait plus dans sa chambre, sans savoir que parfois Bri s'assoit derrière la porte pour entendre sa voix en fermant les yeux. Grim n'entrera plus jamais dans sa chambre en murmurant de sa voix rauque "Tu dors?".

Grim n'était plus son colocataire. Ils n'étaient plus spéciales.

Un sanglot le prit. Il lui manquait déjà. Il lui manquait terriblement.  
Il ne savait plus vivre sans lui.

Sans ses bonjours, sans ses "ça va", sans ses rires, sans ses "Bonne nuit, sans ses "Tu dors?", sans sa voix.

Il était accro putain.

Son telephone sonna. C'était Grim.  
Il crevait d'envie de repondre mais il pleurait... Grim allait l'entendre...  
Trois sonneries. Quatre sonneries.  
Oh et puis merde.  
Il décrocha mais ne parla pas.

-... Allo? Bri?  
-... HM?

Bri se mordit la lèvre. Même dans ce petit son on pouvait sentir la detresse de sa voix.

-... Je te dérange?  
-... N..Non...  
-Ca va?! Tu pleure?!

Bri explosa subitement et son ami du subir ses sanglots à travers le combiné durant plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Bri demanda lentement, la voix encore secouée.

-Ton... Ton étudiant te... Te..Te va?  
-... Mouais, c'est plutot petit et... Calme.

Un silence s'installa. Plein de non dit.

-Tu compte relouer ma chambre dit moi? Demanda subitement Grim.

Louer la chambre? Alors qu'il pleurait le départ de son colocataire? Ca va pas?!

-Non... Je peux me débrouiller seul pour le loyer maintenant.  
-Ouki... Dit... Je pourrais revenir pour les week ends? Je veux pas rester a Lyon quand j'ai pas cours pour le moment, c'est plutot bizarre... Enfin je pourrais aussi aller voir mes parents si tu veux pas hein! C'est juste que, tu sais...Enfin... Tu me manque.

Bri sourit à travers ses larmes silencieuse.

-Pas besoin de demander tu sais? Tu es chez toi ici. Et.. Tu me manque aussi


	19. Innocence

Il n'aurait jamais cru se découvrir de penchant pour les garçons... Et encore moi CE garçon.

Siphano se retourna lentement pour contempler son amant sans le réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il avait simplement eu envie, eu besoin de le voir. Alors il était venu et ils s'étaient sauter dessus, comme des bêtes sauvages. Oh bien sur, il n'était pas con. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction normale de type "Salut, comment ça va? Tu prendras bien un café?". Mais il n'aurait pas pu soupçonner ça... Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir les étreintes, les baisers, les larmes, les caresses...

Ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir. Pour la première fois, il avait partagé sa couche avec un homme. Pour la première fois, il avait offert son corps.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'il déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Frigiel, paisiblement endormi. Il n'avait pas perdu son innocence ce soir. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Il avait retrouvé cette innocence de gamin, qui te laisse aimer qui tu veux sans avoir peur.


	20. Compensation

-Midona me manque... Soupira Frigiel.

Siphano tourna la tête vers son "ami" avachis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

-C'est gentil pour ta copine.

Frigiel le fusilla du regard et se redressa.

-Ose me dire que Cheshire te manque moins que ta Blondie?

Siphano fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant de lui.

-Tu compense Blondie, on va dire.

-... Je compense ?

Frigiel eu un rire amer.

-Je compense rien du tout. Elle te manque pas, c'est tout.

-Bien sur qu'elle me manque! S'énerva Siphano. Mais je suis avec toi pour cette convention. J'ai quelqu'un à qui parler, alors que Cheshire... Bah y a pas de chat à caresser ici. Donc il me manque plus.

Frigiel le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un premier baiser violent. Siph le rompit vite.

-Mais ... Tu fais quoi, là?!

-Bah je compense le manque de ta copine. Rit Frigiel. Tu veux me caresser pour compenser le manque de ton chat aussi, ou tu te contenteras de m'embrasser?


	21. Les Fans Hystériques

Les Fans Hystériques

Unster avait peur, caché sous un stand à la PGW. Il y avait peu de personne, c'était la fin de la convention et seul quelques invités et deux trois visiteurs étaient encore là. Il tendit l'oreille. Les pas semblaient s'être éloignés.

Tremblant, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

\- Allo ?  
\- NT ! Je te hais ! Viens me chercher, putain !  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Mon t-shirt est déchiré... Je veux pas me faire violer!  
\- Encore des fangirls ? Tu as l'habitude, non ? Elles sont jeunes, les tiennes ! Les repousser ne va pas être compliqué !  
Unster entendit les pas s'approcher lentement.

\- Ils sont là... Ils vont me trouver...  
-... "Ils"?

Oui. ILS. Depuis que son faux couple avec NT, le Unstiteuf, était connu de la toile, Unster avait perdu en fangirls. Mais avait gagné beaucoup de Fanboy qui voulaient tenter leurs chances avec le youtuber sexy aux yeux océan.

La nappe se souleva tout à coup et Unster poussa un cri strident, très efféminé.  
\- Unster... ? UNSTER ?!


	22. Premier Rendez-Vous

Premier Rendez-Vous

Unster avait organisé cette soirée pour être sûr.

Il avait eu beaucoup de rencards avec des femmes, il savait ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il passait une agréable soirée avec quelqu'un qui pouvait potentiellement devenir une longue relation.

S'il ressentait la même chose durant cette soirée, la question de son orientation sexuelle ne se posera même pas. Il saura que son sentiment vient du cœur et il n'aura plus qu'à se lancer.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à NT quelle était la nature de se dîner. Il lui avait juste précisé de venir habiller de façon chic afin de ne pas se faire refouler à l'entrée du grand restaurant où il avait réservé une table.

-C'est pour quelle occasion ?  
-Aucune en particulier... Il avait répondu évasivement.

NT fronça les sourcils, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Unster savait qu'il allait deviner.

* * *

La soirée se déroula fort bien. Et Unster, se fiant aux palpitations de son cœur et à l'extrême bonheur qu'il ressentait, su qu'il aimait NT.

Restait plus qu'à lui dire.

Ce dernier, en bon gentleman, l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui.  
Au moment de se dire au revoir, Unster hésita. C'était le moment, il devait se lancer...

Il resta sans bouger devant lui quelques instants  
NT pouffa légèrement de rire.

-Quoi...? Grommela Unster, vexé. La situation était assez compliquée sans qu'il ne se moque de lui.  
-Non, rien, c'est juste... Quand la femme s'attarde devant un homme après un rendez-vous galant, c'est qu'elle attend quelque chose... Murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
-Je ne suis pas une f..Hmm...

NT le coupa en l'attrapant par la taille et déposant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un bisou doux, simple, chaste et amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le regard bleu d'Unster dit au beau regard marron d'NT que son cœur battait pour lui. Et sa bouche se contenta de dire autre chose.

-Ça... Ça te dirait de monter boire un verre ?


	23. Convention

Convention

Unster soupira. Il avait tellement besoin de dormir. Des bras encerclèrent sa taille et une bouche se posa sur son cou.

-NT, je suis fatigué... Souffla-t-il légèrement.

Ce dernier se recula et laissa son homme respirer. Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé et se tassa au maximum au dossier afin de laisser assez de place à son amoureux. Il s'y réfugia volontiers.  
Cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment tendre l'un envers l'autre, à la grande détresse d'NT qui ne comprenait pas l'éloignement d'Unster. Enfin, il espérait ne pas savoir, et se tromper.

-Tu aurais préféré que je sois une femme ? Murmura-t-il, fébrile.

Unster se retourna contre lui et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

-Non. J'y ai déjà pensé. Parce que ce serait plus simple pour moi. Mais non. Je t'aime et tu es un garçon donc j'aime un garçon. C'est moi le problème...

-Toi ?

-Oui. Souffla-t-il. J'ai peur de le dire à ma famille alors que tu es la plus belle chose dans ma vie.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps d'NT et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il posa un chaste et amoureux baiser sur les lèvres d'Unster et murmura

-Tu es la plus belle chose dans ma vie.


	24. Dormir

-Grim... Grogna Brioche, une énième fois.  
-Pardon... Soupira le susnommé.

Il se retourna sur le dos et passa sa main sur son visage, découragé. Il n'avais pas sommeil. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son amant, qui somnolait déjà à sa droite, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de son torse. Il semblait exténué et Grim s'en voulait de retarder son sommeil avec ses gesticulations. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il se força à rester le plus immobile possible, malgré l'inconfort de sa position, afin de laisser sa Brioche préféré s'endormir en paix. Une fois son souffle totalement détendu et régulier, Grim se leva lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, attrapa une couverture au vol et parti s'allonger sur le canapé inconfortable qui trônait dans leur salon.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Les bras de son petit ami lui manquait, leur nuits de sommeil ensemble était tellement rare... Il se couchait tellement plus tard que Brioche, il n'avais jamais l'occasion de s'endormir paisiblement en se câlinant et s'embrassant tendrement, comme font tout ces couples amoureux à leurs débuts. Il mis plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir péniblement, le cou courbé contre l'accoudoir du canapé et un pieds à terre.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour le réveillèrent, il était sur le sol, un poids inconfortable sur le torse. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son amant, endormie tout contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Il souri.

Leurs horloges biologiques auraient beau tout faire pour les séparer, elles n'y arriveront jamais. Brioche et lui avaient beaucoup trop envie d'être ensemble.


	25. Quand On Prie la Bonne Etoile

-NT, regarde !

Julien leva les yeux pour observer le ciel et constata qu'une étoile filante le traversait à vive allure.

-Fais un vœu ! S'écria Unster, excité comme une puce.

Newtiteuf tourna la tête et observa son ami, qui avait le regard toujours rivé vers les étoiles, les yeux brillants. Il avait un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres et un vœu se formula dans sa tête instantanément.

Subitement, Unster le fixa, l'air joueur, et s'avança pour lui donner un doux baiser. Lorsqu'il se recula, il lui fit seulement un clin d'œil malicieux en lui glissant à l'oreille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une étoile pour réaliser mes vœux. Je les réalise seul.

"Et tu réalises les miens aussi" pensa NT en glissant sa main dans celle de son ami en rougissant de bonheur


	26. En Hiver, il fait froid

\- NT, j'ai froid.

Ledit détourna son attention des bougies sculptées en Jésus pour se concentrer sur Unster qui, effectivement, tremblait. Il soupira.

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre une veste, Unster.  
\- Mais... Il faisait pas froid, avant.

NT se mit à rire doucement, attendri. Il enleva son gant gauche et lui tendit. Son ami le prit, hésitant, puis le mît. Quand il eut fini, NT attrapa sa main non-gantée dans la sienne, nue également.

\- Allez, on rentre.

Unster jurerait avoir encore plus chaud à sa main droite que gauche. Et à ses joues, aussi.


	27. En Toute Amitié

\- Je trouve plus mes clés de chambre... Expliqua Unster, penaud, à NT qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Comment ça, tu trouves plus tes clés ? Demanda son ami en le laissant entrer.

\- Bah, je crois que je les ai laissées dans ma veste, dans le vestiaire de la Art To PLay... Du coup, je devrais pouvoir les récupérer demain, mais en attendant... Bah, j'ai pas de piaule.

Bien évidemment, NT lui proposa de partager son lit. En toute amitié, bien sûre.  
Alors ils s'allongèrent cote à cote. En tout amitié

En toute amitié, ils se retournèrent lentement pour reposer sur le flan, se faisant face, leurs mains sous leurs têtes.

En toute amitié, ils se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux, sans avoir envie de dormir une seule seconde.

Et en toute amitié, leurs mains se rejoignirent doucement, tendrement, alors qu'ils se souhaitaient une bonne nuit, les yeux brillants, heureux.


	28. Le Secret d'Aypierre

\- Il fait froid. Grommela BBoy en enfonçant sa tête encapuchonnée dans son écharpe, les mains planquées dans le fonds de ses poches.

\- Il fera moins froid dans la salle... Tenta Aypierre avec un petit sourire timide.

\- On va voir quoi déjà ? Soupira le brun.

\- Tu verras.

Bboy avait accepté de l'accompagner au cinéma vraiment à contre-cœur. Le plus vieux soupira. Depuis quelque temps sont ami l'évitait, comme si leur proximité le pesait. Dans le même temps, Aypierre s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il tenait à Bboy. Et il voulait lui en parler, mettre les choses au clair, comprendre... Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait pas comment débuter cette conversation sérieuse, encore moins alors que BBoy le fuyait... Alors il avait eu cette idée de l'amener au cinéma. Ça leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble, le temps qu'il réunisse son courage pour lui parler. Et aussi... Le film pouvait commencer cette discussion à sa place.

\- Aypierre c'est à nous.

\- Euh, oui bonjour Madame ! Deux places pour, euuh... Deux places pour Brokeback Montain s'il vous plaît...

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla son ami brun, derrière lui.

Bon. Aypierre le concédait. Ce n'était peut-être pas hyper subtil.


	29. Feue le Sapin

\- ... Que je t'aide à décorer ton sapin de Noël ? S'exclama Aypierre, surpris. Mais tu l'as pas fait y a deux jours ?

\- Bah... Si. Répondit Bboy, mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu avais même refusé mon aide... Pourquoi tu veux le refaire ?

Bboy baissa la tête, s'étouffant dans son sweat. Il baragouina quelque mots qu'Aypierre ne parvint pas à saisir. Il lui demanda donc de répéter.

\- Mon sapin a pris feu... Répéta le brun, plus fort.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au plus grand pour éclater de rire. Son ami se sentit rougir violemment et, agacé, tenta de s'expliquer.

\- La guirlande lumineuse a eu un court-circuit et ça a fait des étincelles ! Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Le rire du plus vieux ne se calma pas. Imaginer BBoy courir tout autour de son sapin, paniqué en lui lançant des verres d'eau était plutôt magique.


	30. Il n'a pas fait beau aujourd'hui

\- Il n'a pas fait beau aujourd'hui, hein NT... ?

\- Ouep.

Unster retint un soupir. Alors ils en étaient réduits à ça ? Parler simplement du mauvais temps qui s'était abattu sur Paris ? Il tourna la tête pour observer NT du coin de l'œil. Il ne regardait pas, se concentrant sur les rues dans lesquelles s'engouffrait leur Uber. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le train qui les ramenait de la Art To Play, il avait violemment repoussé son ami, ayant eu l'impression de recevoir des avances un peu trop poussés. Il avait simplement posé sa main sur sa cuisse...

Les yeux d'Unster se fermèrent à ce souvenir. Il s'était levé, avait tenu des propos horribles, frisant l'homophobie...  
Il avait eu tellement peur... Cette main sur sa cuisse lui avait semblé tellement chaude... Tellement à sa place...  
Il s'était posé tellement de questions sur ses sentiments ces derniers mois, il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il ressentait qu'il n'avait pas pu être calme.

-Julien... S'il te plaît... Regarde-moi.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je te regarde, Unster.

\- Si.

Son ami tourna son regard vers lui. Et il avait eu raison.

Unsterbliicher ne voulait vraiment pas voir ce mélange de tristesse et de désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.  
Et surtout, il ne voulait pas ressentir l'envie de calmer son cœur d'un baiser.


	31. Presque Mignon

NT s'était attendu à tout, lorsque Unster s'était approché doucement de lui, l'air timide et mal à l'aise.

-Ju'...

Il avait l'air tellement petit, là, maintenant. Le nez plongé dans son écharpe, les joues rougies par le froid, les lunettes pleines de buée qui laissait seulement passer la couleur bleue étincelante de son regard...

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Ju...

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. NT pouvait discerner très distinctement tous les petits flocons de neige tombant sur son bonnet, qu'il avait rabattu sur ses oreilles pour avoir le plus chaud possible. Oui. NT s'attendait à tout, venant de cette Homme sexy, à la bouille adorable.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à recevoir une boule-de-neige en pleine tronche.

-MANGE-TOI ÇA AH AH ! S'exclama le Youtuber Dictateur.

Il était nettement moins mignon et timide tout à coup.


	32. I don't want a lot for X-Mas

BBoy soupira en passant nerveusement, serrant ce satané bout de papier fortement dans sa main moite. Quelle connerie, le Secret Santa !  
Autour de lui, tout le monde riait, se prenait dans les bras en s'offrant leurs cadeaux. Il n'y avait que lui qui tirait la tronche, assis sur un canapé loin de toutes ces effusions d'amour, en scrutant la porte comme si elle était piégé.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en baissant doucement les yeux sur le papier qu'il froissait d'angoisse.

"Aypierre"

Quand il avait tiré son nom, BBoy avait su qu'il était dans la merde. Déjà parce qu'il avait, de base, pas très envie d'offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un. Alors lui imposer de le faire et lui imposer le nom, c'était mort dans sa tête.

Mais en plus, Aypierre. BBoy se mordit la lèvre. Il avait passé toute la semaine à se creuser la tête pour savoir ce qui pourrait plaire au plus grand, sans succès. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas dormi ces derniers jours. Et l'idée qu'il avait eue, en catastrophe, lui semblait tellement pourrie qu'il voulait gerber. Il ne pouvait pas offrir ça à son ami...

Des larmes de honte et de dégoût lui montèrent aux yeux. Son stress transformait cette soirée de joie et d'amour en véritables cauchemars.  
Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Aypierre venait de pousser la porte. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid, le regard perdu et le souffle court comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il chercha quelqu'un dans la salle et lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- BBoy ! Joyeux Noël !

Il lui fonça dessus en lui tendant un paquet de taille moyenne, que l'homme encapuchonné saisit du bout des doigts, timidement.

\- Déso... Désolé pour le retard... Il toussa, se penchant légèrement.

C'était pire que ce que BBoy avait pu imaginer. Aypierre était aussi son Secret Santa ! Son cadeau pourri était encore plus déplacé...  
Mal à l'aise, il défit le paquet pour tomber sur un sweet flambant neuf, à l'effigie de Totoro. Il était magnifique, et il sentit de grosses larmes de honte lui brûler les yeux. Son ami avait réussi à trouver un cadeau parfait... Et lui...

Quentin baissa la tête, sorti timidement un petit carnet de sa poche et lui tendis.

\- C'est un carnet de bon. Il expliqua alors à Aypierre. Il y en a vingt... Il faut écrire ce que tu veux de moi dans la case blanche, là...

Il lui montra l'espace vierge sur un bon : bon pour ... De BBoy.

\- Je... Je sais que ça ne vaut pas ton cadeau...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de s'expliquer que son ami lui tourna le dos. L'homme à la capuche baissa la tête, triste. Il devait être tellement déçu...

Un bon complété atterrie sous son nez. Surpris, il le saisit et le lu.

"Bon pour _**un baiser**_ de BBoy"

Il releva doucement la tête et observa le visage rougi de son ami. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser sur la pointe de ses pieds et de joindre ses lèvres à celle de son Secret Santa.

\- Le meilleur cadeau du monde... Soupira le plus vieux. Merci, Bboy..

\- ... Et il t'en reste 19.


	33. Le Premier

\- Chuuuut ! Intima bruyamment Newtiteuf en riant, alors qu'il trébuchait sur les chaussures d'ArmTheBitch en essayant d'atteindre son canapé, où ce dernier, mort de rire, était déjà allongé.

Une entêtante odeur d'alcool s'était rependue dans l'appartement du Youtubeur Pokémon depuis leur arrivée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était extrêmement tard, ou très tôt, Arm ne savait plus. Il était sur Paris pour quelques jours, pour rendre visite à des connaissances essentiellement, et son ami, certainement d'humeur généreuse, avait proposé de le loger. Il avait bien entendu accepté, bien content de pouvoir économiser quelques euros et profiter de la présence d'un homme gay. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis partageant son orientation sexuelle, et c'était parfois agaçant.

Et il ne regrettait absolument pas ! Outre les diverses discussions sérieuses qu'ils avaient eues à propos de l'amour entre hommes, ce qui avait permis à Arm d'un peu moins appréhendé sa première fois, il lui avait surtout fait découvrir l'ambiance endiablée des soirées en boites gay de Paris.

Ils rentraient justement d'une de ces soirées, la tête allégée par l'alcool.

\- Bouge ! Rit NT en sautant sur Arm, qui l'évita de justesse, tout aussi joyeux.

Julien balança des jambes en se glissant sous la couette, aux côtés de La Princesse qui squattais son canapé depuis deux jours.

\- At... Atteeend... Murmura le Youtubeur Pokémon en portant des mains tremblantes et fatiguées aux boutons de son jean, tentant de les défaire sans y parvenir. Aide-moi, Arman...

Arm l'aida à se débarrasser de son bas, maladroitement. Il l'envoya valdinguer avant de se rallonger contre son ami, déjà quelque peu assommé par l'alcool, dont il observa le profil de longues minutes.  
Il ne savait pas quoi... Mais il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé sur son visage. Ce n'était plus le même dont il se moquait souvent gentillement, disant qu'il avait des yeux de poisson mort et des sourcils de la guérilla espagnol. Non, ce soir ce visage lui semblait... Harmonieux. Doux et peut être même... Attirant ?

\- Arm... Frissonna son hôte en se collant doucement à lui, entremêlant leurs jambes dans un mouvement lent et trop intime.

Sa main se glissa dans la sienne alors que ses yeux s'entrouvrir pour le fixer du regard, louchant par mégarde sur ses lèvres. Et alors que sa bouche se rapprochait progressivement de la sienne, Arm compris que quelque chose avait définitivement changé pour lui.

S'ensuivit un baiser doux et fatigué durant lequel NT s'endormit, laissant Arm tétanisé.

Son ami ne s'en souviendrait surement pas demain. Mais lui, si.

Il n'oublierait jamais son tout premier baiser... Encore moins alors qu'il l'avait offert à celui que son cœur avait finalement choisi.

\- Putain... Glapis le meilleur ami de Blondie. Je suis dans la merde...


	34. Clope 20

Arm s'extirpa difficilement de l'énorme local qui abritait la Japan Expo. La chaleur qui régnait là-dedans, la proximité de toute cette foule... Ça l'étouffait littéralement. Il avait dû prétexter une envie pressante auprès de Blondie pour pouvoir la laisser seule à un stand.

Il soupira en se calant sur un rebord près d'une des sorties et retira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il était presque vide, il allait devoir en racheter.

Il s'en fit griller une, non sans appréhender la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle remarquera cette odeur sur lui. Quoi qu'avec toute sa sueur, ça avait une chance de passer, pensa-t-il amèrement.  
Il détestait tellement transpirer. Cette convention était un véritable calvaire, à cette période de l'année... Quelle idée de rassembler des milliers de personnes dans un endroits clos sans ventilation  
pendant une période de canicule, je vous assure !

\- Tu me passes une clope, s'il te plaît ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, prêts à défendre son bien corps et âme -parce que putain ce que ça coûtait cher cette merde !- mais s'arrêta bien vite dans son élan en croisant le regard de braise de l'homme qui venait de l'aborder. Il était beau. Et c'était bien connu, Arm ne pouvait rien faire face à un bel homme.

Il lui en tendit une sans mot dire. Le brun, car il était brun, la saisit et se cala en face de lui pour la fumer, se laissant observer à loisir, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil loin d'être discret. Il semblait être un de ces mecs conscients de leurs beautés, qui en jouait un maximum.

Le jeune youtubeur se sentit intimidé par cette présence. Il était venu pour être tranquille, certainement pas pour se faire aborder par un mec ténébreux et lui tenir compagnie. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de partager un moment avec un homme aussi séduisant, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne parlaient pas.

L'inconnu fuma à une vitesse phénoménale. Arman n'avait même pas atteint la moitié de sa cigarette lorsqu'il se leva, l'air agacé.

\- Passe-moi ton portable.

Le meilleur ami de Blondie obéit docilement. Après coup, il se sentit incroyablement con d'avoir donné, comme ça, un objet de valeur à un inconnu. Il aurait eu l'air malin s'il s'était barré avec en courant et riant comme un débile.

Pourtant, il se contenta de saisir son téléphone, de pianoter dessus quelques secondes avant de lui rendre et de partir, sans aucune autre parole, laissant Arm déstabilisé et seul.

Il baissa doucement les yeux sur son écran et sentit son cœur s'arrêter et ses joues chauffer. L'inconnu s'était envoyé un message avec son téléphone, pour enregistrer le numéro.

"C'est quoi ton nom ? Tes cheveux sont ridicules, mais sinon ça passe.  
Maël."

Arman sentit un énorme sourire lui déformer le visage alors qu'il répondait au texto, excité comme une adolescente. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre... Mais ça ne lui faisait pas trop peur.


	35. 99

-Action ou vérité. Soupira Mael.

Cette soirée était naze. Il avait invité Arm à la maison afin de mater un film, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans une couverture - et pourquoi pas, finir par l'embrasser goulûment en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi et, à peine le DVD fut-il lancé que toutes les lumières et tous les appareils électriques s'étaient éteints.

Une PUTAIN de panne de courant

\- Tu me fais le coup de la panne ? Avait ricané Arm.

Mais lui, ça ne l'avait pas faire rire du tout. Ça contrecarrait tous ses plans de séduction. Après avoir mis un mois à tout planifier dans sa tête, ça faisait quand même un peu mal au cul. Il allait devoir improviser.

\- Vérité. Répondit le jeune Youtubeur.

Mael le regarda dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 100... À combien es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Arm fronça les sourcils et eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question pendant de longues secondes avant de déclarer.

\- 99.

Se fut au tour de Mael de froncer les sourcils. Il s'attendait à une réponse à la déconnade mais, pas à ce chiffre - à dire vrai, il s'attendait à entendre "69".

\- Pourquoi il manque 1%?  
\- Le 1%, tu l'auras le jour où tu me sodomiseras menotté.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce genre de réponse. Ça aurait pu passer pour une grosse blague, si Arm n'avait pas instantanément rougi et baissé la tête.


	36. Bri au cœur de l'Action

Brioche gémis plaintivement alors que la bouche d'NT se referma sur son membre, pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort premier que son corps ressentait face à l'intrusion du gland gonflé, et beaucoup trop gros, de Rosgrim en lui. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter de se faire d'abord prendre par Unster pour sa première fois... Il avait un membre d'un diamètre un peu plus acceptable, bien que plus gros que la moyenne.

-Grim... C'est trop gros... Couina Grégoire en s'appuyant au bras d'Unster à ses côtés, qui bécotait doucement son cou.

Grim posa sa large main dans le bas du dos de son amant et arrêta la progression de sa verge dans son antre pour lui laisser le temps de souffler et de s'habituer à sa présence.

\- Ça va passer... Souffle un peu... Gémit Grim, qui se retenait de le pilonner sans scrupules.

Il était tellement serré, il en voulait tellement plus. NT lâcha le sexe de Bri dans un pop sonore et se releva pour l'embrasser profondément. Se faisant, il saisit l'érection de Greg dans sa main droite et celle d'Unster dans sa main gauche et les branla énergiquement.


	37. Sans Carte

\- Tu as oublié la carte... Pesta NT une énième fois, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

\- Ça va finir par se savoir... Grommela Unster.

Oui. Il avait oublié cette putain de carte, OK ! Ils étaient paumés à cause de lui, OK ! Mais ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures que c'était le cas. Il pouvait changer de disque, un peu !

\- Pas foutu de penser à prendre un PUTAIN de bout de papier !

\- J'AI COMPRIS ! Ça va, pas besoin de te plaindre pendant une journée entière !

Il soupira en se laissant tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il en avait marre de marcher sans savoir où il allait. Unster leva les yeux au ciel et observa le ciel noircir. La nuit tombait déjà...

Il avait seulement essayé de bien faire. C'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour amener son ami faire cette petite balade en forêt. Pour lui changer les idées. Il voyait bien que depuis sa rupture, il n'allait pas bien, se renfermait... Il voyait son ami s'éloigner petit à petit, se perdre...

Il avait juste voulu le retrouver un petit peu... Passer du temps avec lui, coupés du monde, de tout.  
Il soupira. Ça avait été une véritable catastrophe. NT avait tiré la tronche du début à la fin. Se plaignant du temps, de la douleur à ses pieds, du travail qu'il avait encore à faire... Et bien sûr, Unster avait oublié de prendre une carte. Il sentit des larmes de dégoût lui monter aux yeux. Il avait tout raté.

\- Plus... Jamais ! S'exclama son ami dresseur de Pokémon. Je veux plus jamais faire ce genre de sortie avec toi, putain !

\- ... P... Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, NT ?

Le sus nommé eu un ricanement et fit face à son ami, l'air haineux, prêt à l'accabler de reproches. Il se stoppa net en voyant les traits tristes de celui-ci.

\- Dis-moi ...? J'ai fait quoi pour que tu te permettes de me traiter comme une merde ? Unster se mit à trembler, combattant du mieux possible les larmes de rages qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Il était dégoûté, fatigué... Flippé aussi. Parce qu'il était perdu en forêt, que la nuit tombait, qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il rentre chez lui avant le lendemain matin et que donc, Gribouille ne serait pas nourri ce soir.

Lui aussi avait des problèmes. À lui aussi, ça lui cassait les couilles d'avoir oublié cette carte. Il se mettait pas à traiter son ami comme une sous-merde pour autant.

\- J'ai oublié une carte, c'est ça ? Continua-t-il. C'est si important que ça ? Plus important que tous ces soirs où j'ai répondu présent pour toi ? Plus important que tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis qu'on se connaît ?! Tu crois VRAIMENT que je vais rester avec toi si tu me traites comme ça ?!

\- ... Unster, je...

\- OK, j'ai oublié la carte. C'est de ma faute si on va dormir dans le froid. Maintenant, tu as le choix entre tirer la tronche, comme depuis ce matin, soit tu fermes ta grosse gueule et tu viens dormir contre moi pour pas avoir froid.

Il ne demandait même pas d'excuse. Si c'était une preuve d'amour, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui prouver...


	38. Chocolats

Aypierre posa doucement la boite de chocolats en forme de cœur qu'il venait de recevoir des mains d'Azenet sur sa table basse.  
Il soupira en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il haïssait la St valentin. Vraiment. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos, et pris sa tête dans ses mains, étouffant un cri de frustration. Pourquoi l'amour devait être si compliqué ?!  
Il ne pue s'empêcher de penser à l'adorable air gêné qu'arborait son petit Aze, lorsqu'il lui avait timidement tendu le paquet. Et puis, il avait prononcé cette phrase.

\- J'espère que BBoy ne t'a pas encore donné les siens...  
La joie première qu'Aypierre s'était brutalement transformée en malaise, en remords... En doute.  
Il ne pouvait accepter qu'un présent. Il ne pouvait répondre qu'au sentiment d'une personne.

Azenet ou BBoy. BBoy ou Azenet.

Qui son cœur préférait-il ? Battait-il plus fort pour l'air timide et systématiquement embarrassé de Aze ? Pour l'insolence dont BBoy faisait preuve ? La douceur ou le piment ?

\- Aypierre ! S'exclama l'homme à la capuche qui venait d'entre en hâte dans sa chambre.

Le sus-nommé se redressa en sursaut, son regard paniqué couvrant le paquet de Aze par réflexe, avant de fixer BBoy. Pourvu qu'il ne le voie pas, pourvu qu'il ne le voie pas...

\- Frère faut que je te... Donne... Un truc. Aypierre se mortifia au fil de l'extinction de la voix de Bboy, dont les yeux couleur ténèbres venait de se poser sur le paquet finement emballé dans un papier rouge passion.

Doucement, presque imperceptiblement, un sourire forcé distendit ses joues. Alors qu'il tentait subtilement de cacher dans son dos un petit paquet mal emballé, criblé de scotch.

\- ... Ça peut attendre. Sa voix tremblait.

\- BBoy...

\- Azenet est dans la cuisine si tu le cherches. Je crois qu'il se fait un MugCake. De plus en plus.

\- BBoy... Montre-moi ce paquet, s'il te plaît... Il était suppliant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire pour ne pas le voir partir.

Les joues du brun se teintèrent de rose et il baissa la tête, pour se cacher dans sa capuche, gêné. Il lui lança le paquet en grommelant, feignant un détachement total.

\- Je... Je me faisais juste chier et j'ai voulu essayer de cuisiner... Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mangeables.

Aypierre attrapa le paquet et l'ouvrit minutieusement, attendrie. Il les avait faits main...  
Doucement, presque religieusement, il porta un chocolat en forme d'étoile, pas trop cramé, à sa bouche.

\- Ils sont délicieux. Je te remercie.

Aypierre se leva, posa le paquet de BBoy sur sa table basse et pris celui d'Azenet. Il se dirigea vers la porte, déposant un calme bisou sur le front de Bboy en passant près de lui.

\- Attends-moi là. Mets un film, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Dix minutes. Juste le temps de rendre des chocolats, de repousser des sentiments, de sécher les larmes d'un ami...

Azenet était adorable. Et Aypierre l'aimait énormément...

Mais pas autant qu'il aimait le Tardos qui était dans sa chambre.


	39. Le plus important

Newtiteuf explosa de rire, plié en deux. Face à lui, Unsterbliicher croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils, vexé. Son ami le remarqua et, gêné, arrêta subitement de se gausser.

\- Tu.. Tu plaisantais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Youtubeur au yeux bleu arbora une moue encore plus agacé, si c'était possible.

\- Non.

\- Mais... Enfin Unster ! S'étonna NT. Tu... Tu peux pas être sérieux, c'est pas possible...

\- Et pourquoi ?

Sa voix était glaciale et le Youtubeur Pokémon déglutis difficilement, peu habitué à voir son ami dans cet état.

\- Mais... Tenta-t-il. Enfin Unster, tu peux pas refuser de venir à une soirée aussi importante pour... Pour ça !

\- ... Pour "ça" ?! Vociféras le plus jeune, choqué. J'en ai rien à foutre de ta soirée "importante" ! L'anniversaire de Gribouille l'est plus à mes yeux !


	40. Se faire des films

**Se faire des films**

\- Oh il va lui arracher la tête, il va lui arracher... OUI ! AHAH !

Bboy se leva d'un bond en levant les bras, victorieux. Toujours sur le canapé, Aypierre le regarda comme s'il était malade. Comment pouvait-il prendre un tel plaisir à regarder, à mater même, des images aussi barbares et dégoûtantes ?

Il n'avait pas peur des films d'horreur, non. Il avait assez de recul pour savoir que les images qu'il voyait ne constituaient aucun danger pour lui. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas avec ces films, c'était le gore. Les litres de sang, les têtes arrachées à grands coups de dent... C'était dégoûtant.

Un violent frisson le prit alors que le monstre à l'écran arrachait les yeux - dans le champ de la caméra bien sûr- d'une jeune femme blonde à moitié nue avant de les gober plus facilement qu'un flamby. Aypierre sentit la bile monter le long de sa gorge.

\- BBoy... Arrête le film, s'il te plaît.

\- Q... Quoi ? Le brun encapuchonné le regarda comme s'il était fou. Mais c'est la meilleure partie ! Simon va trouver une hache en se cachant dans la grange et...

Un cri strident sortit de la télé, où une énième femme dénudée courrait à travers un champ dans l'espoir d'échapper à une mort violente.

\- BBoy, coupe j't'en prie... Je me sens pas très bien... Supplia Aypierre en posant une main sur son ventre.

Son ami s'exécuta en soupirant. Il balança la télécommande sur la table et se leva pour se poster devant le plus vieux.

\- Tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert de me laisser choisir le film si c'est pour me dire de l'arrêter juste après ?! Son interlocuteur gardant les yeux baissé, BBoy reprit. T'es franchement rabat-joie frère ! Plus jamais je...

Aypierre porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche en gémissant de dégoût. Il grogna

\- Ba... Bassine.

Réactif, son ami brun couru dans la salle de bain pour lui apporter l'objet de ses désirs. A peine l'eut-il sous le nez que le Patrick vida son estomac à l'intérieur, se mettant par la même occasion à pleurer d'écœurement. L'homme à la capuche, mal à l'aise et coupable, s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Personne n'aimait vomir.

\- Frèrot... Soupira BBoy. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça te mettait dans cet état-là...? Fallait me dire, j'aurais choisi un autre film...

\- Mais... Gémit Aypierre, le nez toujours dans sa bassine. Tu voulais voir ce film, je voulais te faire plaisir...

Le brun garda le silence, profondément touché. Il soutint encore son ami quelques minutes et lui apporta de quoi se nettoyer le visage avant d'aller vider le contenu de la bassine. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, ce fut avec un Dvd. Il l'inséra dans le lecteur et s'installa contre Aypierre dans le canapé. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement et se détendre en voyant le titre de l'œuvre apparaître à l'écran.

\- J'adore Singing in the rain !

\- Je sais Aypierre, je sais.


	41. Take me to Church

Depuis quelques semaines, le Père Aypierre avait l'impression d'être observé. Lorsqu'il lisait la messe ou même quand il parcourait les quelques mètres de la cathédrale ouverts au publique, il sentait un regard brûlant contre sa nuque. Il avait mis quelques jours à comprendre de qui venait ces œillades répétées.

Un jeune homme brun à la tête encapuchonné s'était soudainement mis à fréquenter l'établissement régulièrement, et Aypierre était convaincu de toute sa foi qu'il l'espionnait.

Cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise et pourtant, il se surprenait à attendre son regard sur lui chaque jour un peu plus.

C'était très flatteur d'être observé avec une telle assiduité. Flatteur mais aussi intriguant, et un peu effrayant. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Un soir, alors qu'il était en charges de la fermeture, il eut soudainement la réponse.

L'église était déserte. Il s'avança vers les grandes portes qu'il ferma à double tour en soupirant. Son stalker n'était pas venu aujourd'hui.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon père, car j'ai péché.

Aypierre sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme encapuchonné qui n'avait de cesse à passer ses journées à l'observer.

\- C... Confessez-vous, mon fils. Murmura-t-il, incertains.

Il était en position de faiblesse et avait un drôle de pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme lui semblait dangereux. Très dangereux.

\- Depuis quelques temps... Commença doucement l'inconnu au cheveux corbeau en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard embrasé. J'ai une obsession. Une... Pulsion.

Le prêtre déglutit difficilement, collant son dos contre la porte pour s'éloigner le plus possible du démon aux yeux noir qui s'approchait lentement de lui, d'une démarche féline.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'assouvir chaque jour... J'ai besoin de le voir, à chaque instant. Cela fait déjà quelques temps... Mais je n'en peux plus, mon père ! Gémis le jeune homme à la capuche. Il m'en faut plus... Apaisez mes maux...

Aypierre rougit intensément, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il n'était pas débile, il savait bien que cet homme parlait de lui, et il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il attendait de sa part. La question qu'il se posait était surtout : en avait-il envie, lui ?

C'était interdit. Il n'avait pas le droit... Il avait passé sa vie à être le plus droit possible, la dédiant à contenter son seigneur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aux plaisirs de la chaire, encore moins avec une personne du même sexe que lui... Alors pourquoi ?

\- Que puis-je faire pour apaiser vos maux, mon fils ?

Pourquoi en avait-il autant envie ?

\- Bboy... Appelez-moi Bboy... Implora-t-il en se rapprochant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

Aypierre avait eu raison. Bboy était dangereux.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Bboy ?

Pas pour sa vie.

\- Baptisez mes lèvres, mon père...

Dangereux pour sa foi.

Et, en un seul souffle, Aypierre refusa définitivement son entrée au Paradis.

Il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible.


	42. Oops I Did It Again

\- De toute façon, j'ai un chéri, moi ! Clama NT. Hein, Unster ?

Ce dernier rit aux éclats, comme tout les gens présents, dont la moitié étaient bourrés. La soirée battait son plein depuis quelques heures déjà, et les réserves d'alcool étaient bien entamées. La chaleur que la boisson avait répandue dans son corps fut certainement ce qui poussa Unster à se lever et se coller contre son ami.

\- Je pensais pas que c'était si officiel, mon bichon... Susurra-t-il en passant doucement son bras tout autour de sa taille, pour plaquer un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes. Quelques sifflements fusèrent.

\- Nan mais les gars, trouvez vous une chambre ! Soupira Siphano.

\- Mais, j'ai pas compris... Murmura Arm. Ils couchent vraiment ensemble ?

Non. Entre Unster et NT ce n'était qu'un jeu pour amuser la galerie, rien de plus. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que ce simple jeu de rôle. Le plus jeune regarda Arm avec un air de défi.

\- Tu en doutes ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il porta sa deuxième main à la chevelure du youtubeur pokémon qu'il tira doucement, juste pour le forcer à incliner sa tête vers l'arrière légèrement, avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il la mordilla quelques secondes avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour l'inciter à les entrouvrir et partir à la recherche de sa consœur.

Des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre alors qu'NT écarquillait les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de son ami.

Il savait bien ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait bien son cœur s'emballer, ses joues rougir et son corps chauffer. Il savait bien ce qu'il se passait pour lui. Il devait se rappeler...

Unster se recula brutalement, brisant leur étreinte et leur baiser sans un signe avant-coureur, et rit aux éclats.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Et ce con jouait drôlement bien. Trop bien.


	43. Call the Doctor, I need a Time Machine

Unster avait fait une énorme connerie. Et putain, il s'en mordait les doigts, terriblement. Du coin de l'œil, il observe son ami, Newtiteuf, et son rencard. La soirée a l'air de se dérouler à merveille pour eux, ils rient de bon cœur et se tiennent très proche l'un de l'autre. Et, bordel, qu'est-ce que ça lui donnait la gerbe, de les voir aussi heureux, de voir NT aussi heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il reporte son attention sur son verre, presque vide, qu'il finit d'une traite avant d'en demander un supplémentaire au barman. Il avait besoin d'alcool, l'alcool était la seule solution pour oublier... Oublier à quel point il était un imbécile. Oublier à quel point il avait tout ruiné, à quel point il n'avait tout simplement pas saisit l'opportunité d'être heureux. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière... Si seulement il pouvait revivre cette soirée, changer ses choix...

Il se rappelait de tout. Il se rappelait de l'air gêné qu'arborait NT avant de poser sa manette et de le regarder fixement.

" Unster... J'ai un rencard demain soir. Un mec de tinder, je l'ai jamais vu en vrai, ça me fait un peu peur... Tu m'accompagneras ?"

"Oh, bien sûr ! Aucun problème, bichon."

Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'air d'hésitation dans ses yeux, la fébrilité dans sa voix.

" Et... Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Pour la toute première et, je te jure, dernière fois ?"

"... Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il se rappelait de la douleur dans sa poitrine quand son visage avait commencé à lentement se rapprocher du sien, ses yeux légèrement clos. Il se rappelait de l'euphorie qui l'avait saisit, de cette adrénaline qui avait pulsé dans ses veines, qui lui criait de se rapprocher aussi en retour, de joindre leurs bouches dans l'urgence, enfin, ENFIN depuis des mois qu'il le voulait.

Mais par-dessus tout, fatalement il se rappelait de cette peur. De cette putain de peur qui l'avait, encore une fois, poussé à se conduire en lâche. Cette saloperie de peur qui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer un garçon. Cette connerie de peur qui l'avait fait tourner la tête au dernier moment.

Les lèvres d'NT rencontrèrent sa joue. Une demie seconde. Puis il recula, soupira et lui sourit avec douceur.

"Tu es un ami formidable, Unster."

Et Unster avait compris. Il avait loupé sa chance. Il était un ami formidable, et il ne serait que ça, pour toujours.

Et il crevait d'envie de remonter le temps.

" Appelez un Docteur..." grogna-t-il

"Docteur qui ?" susurra une voix joueuse à son oreille.

Unster se tendit. NT était derrière lui.

... Peut être tenait-il sa seconde chance après tout ?


	44. May I ?

Siana soupira une énième fois en lisant son écran d'ordinateur, où skype était ouvert sur sa conversation quelque peu vide avec Unsterbliicher qui s'était achevée quelques jours plus tôt. Aucun signe de vie depuis lors, enfin hormis quelques tweets par-ci par-là, en plus de ses vidéos bien sur.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son deuxième écran, ou trônait fièrement sa page tweetdeck. En moins de vingt minutes, son portable avait vibré une bonne dizaine de fois pour l'avertir que le Youtubeur avait tweeté - elle avait très tôt pris l'habitude d'activer les notifications sur ses tweets pour ne manquer aucunes annonces de ses lives, puisque son patron ne la prévenait jamais personnellement.

Un tweet surtout, noyé parmi d'autres à l'air assez enjoués et festifs, retenait son attention

"Les streams reprennent très bientôt."

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Non seulement pour elle, parce qu'elle adorait regarder et modérer les Lives d'Unster, mais aussi pour lui. Enfin, elle supposait que ça l'était.

Il adorait streamer. Il le disait lui même. Cette énorme pause avait alors beaucoup inquiété Siana, et elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à passer des heures à décortiquer les maigres informations qu'elle possédait sur le Youtubeur pour comprendre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à arrêter net ce qu'il aimait ?

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à des soucis techniques, avec son ordinateur, ses logiciels... Mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème pour streamer tout les mardis, sur Melty. Le problème était donc ailleurs. Plus profond. Plus personnel.

Et depuis qu'elle l'avait compris, elle se sentait mal. Incertaine. Était-ce sa santé ? Son moral ? Pouvait-elle faire quelque chose ?

Avec un dernier soupir, elle regarda son message Skype, prêt à être envoyé.

"Ça va ? :) "

Plus con, tu meurs. Avait-elle seulement le droit de lui envoyer ce message ?

\- Allez, arrête tes conneries Siana. Grogna-t-elle en effaçant son message, rageusement. Comme s'il allait te répondre, vraiment... T'es que sa modo, reste à ta place.

Et alors qu'elle fermait la page, un bruit de notification la fit sursauter.

Unsterblicher : Siana, tu ne connaîtrais pas un jeu avec des Lamas par hasard ? :D

Elle sourit. Elle n'était que sa modo, c'est vrai. Elle ne se sentait pas en droit de le déranger pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Elle pouvait simplement se contenter de constater qu'il semblait aller mieux.

C'était le principal.


	45. Mille et Une Pâtes

\- T'as pris les œufs, Unster ? Demanda NT, le nez plongé dans la liste de course.

Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux sur le caddie qu'il poussait depuis une trentaine de minutes, où trônait fièrement trois boites de douze œufs.

\- Oui, oui je crois qu'on y a pensé bichon. Répliqua-t-il, une once de sarcasme et d'agacement dans la voix.

Il n'aimait déjà vraiment pas faire les courses en temps normal, mais alors avec son ami, nouvellement colocataire, c'était pire que tout. Il avait l'impression de faire des réserves au cas ou une pénurie ravageait le pays entier.

\- On a aussi pensé à prendre trois paquets de sucre, deux packs de lait et d'eau, deux boites de café et de céréales et, bon dieu NT, tu as même pris DIX PAQUETS DE PÂTES ?! S'écria-t-il en se saisissant d'un paquet de cannelloni.

Quand est-ce que ces pâtes avaient-elles atterries dans le chariot ?! Unster ne l'avait pas vu les mettre, ce fourbe !

\- Non non. Le reprit NT. Il y a trois paquets de spaghettis, deux paquets de cannellonis, deux paquets de macaronis et trois paquets de farfalles !

Unster regarda longuement le contenu du caddie avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne veux pas de Farfa dans ma maison.

NT roula des yeux et se re-concentra sur sa liste de course, ce qui agaça prodigieusement son ami.

\- Je suis à moitié sérieux, Ju ! Regarde moi tout ça ! Il pointa le caddie. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on prend tout en double, au minimum ?! Le supermarché est à moins de dix minutes de marche de l'appartement, on n'a pas besoin de stock pour l'hiver, c'est pas comme si on allait hiberner !

Le plus vieux le regarda, incertain, pendant quelques minutes.

\- Mais... Je sais pas, je pensais qu'il fallait prévoir large... J'ai jamais vécu en colocation, je veux que ça se passe bien. Pas qu'on s'engueule tout les matins pour savoir qui a fini la dernière bouteille de lait ou s'est fait le dernier œuf brouillé...

Unster pouffa, presque attendri.

\- Y a pas besoin d'acheter pour un régiment, NT. Et, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne mange pas d'œufs au petit déjeuner. Il y en aura toujours pour toi.

Son ami souri, gêné. C'était une vrai hantise pour lui.

\- Bon... Alors, euh... Demanda-t-il en regardant le chariot.

\- Bah on va en reposer en rayon. Confirma Unster.

\- Okey~


	46. Ça ira mieux

\- Je... Je comprends pas... Bégaya Siana, tortillant nerveusement une de ses mèches bleus.

Face à elle, Rath soupira, gêné. Il but une gorgée de son café, nerveusement. Elle le fixa quelques instants, choquée, puis secoua doucement la tête, reculant imperceptiblement dans son siège. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, les autres clients de la terrasse allaient les remarquer.

\- Est-ce que... Tu es en train de me plaquer, Rath ...?

Le jeune homme face à elle gémit et passa une main fugace dans ses cheveux.

\- Je... Siana, tu m'importes énormément... Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir à rester plus qu'un ami pour toi.

La bouche de la jeune youtubeuse s'entrouvrit et se ferma successivement, sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant plus le regarder.

\- Et tu as attendu que je vienne passer des vacances à Paris, pour être près de toi, pour me larguer comme ça... Soupira-t-elle. Un rire nerveux secoue ses épaules. Putain je savais que tu étais con, mais à ce point-là... C'est ridicule.

\- Siana...

Il tenta d'attraper sa main dans un geste réconfortant mais elle la retira vivement, comme brûlée.

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle rageusement, refusant toujours de le regarder. Ne me touche pas... Je préférerais que tu t'en ailles.

Il y eu un long silence, puis l'homme se leva et posa un billet de dix euros sur la table.

\- Je t'invite...

Puis il partit, laissant la brune aux mèches bleues seule. Tremblante, elle but une maigre gorgée de café, luttant de toute ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Siana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Unsterbliicher qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'éteignit doucement lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était sa modératrice. Il désigna la chaise en face d'elle, que Rath avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je peux ?

Siana hocha la tête, lui offrant un maigre sourire forcé. Elle n'osait parler, de peur que sa voix cassée ne trahisse ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son "patron" s'installa face à elle, la regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant en elle le courage d'avouer les causes de son malheur.

\- Je... Elle ferma les yeux et grimaca. Sa voix tremblait. Ca va, je... Je viens juste de me faire plaquer.

Elle eut alors un rire nerveux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, riant de plus en plus fort. Doucement, une larme dévala le long de sa joue, ruinant son mascara. Une autre larme suivit, puis une autre. Et ses rires se transformèrent en de violents sanglots incontrôlés.

Elle entendit un raclement de chaise et la seconde d'après elle était plaqué contre un torse finement musclé et des bras forts la tenait.

\- Chut... Ca va aller Siana chou... Tu as le droit de pleurer, laisse-toi aller...

\- Unster... J'ai tellement mal...

\- Je sais... Il caressa son dos. Je sais. Ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

Siana avait une folle envie de le croire.


	47. Un bout de tissu

Arm n'avait jamais eu de peluche, étant enfant. Ses parents, sa famille ne lui en avait jamais offert et il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Il ne comprenait donc pas cette nécessité qu'avait certains enfants d'avoir constamment leurs peluches avec eux pour les consoler, les réconforter, les rassurer...

Encore aujourd'hui, Arm se demandait comment on pouvait accorder autant d'importance à un pauvre bout de tissus, cousu et rembourré pour ressembler vaguement à un animal. Oh, il lui arrivait de trouver certaines peluches mignonnes bien sûr ! Il comprenait parfaitement que des hommes et des femmes de tout âge en achètent, c'était des souvenirs et des cadeaux comme les autres après tout.

Seulement, Arm n'était vraiment pas matérialiste. Et il ne saisissait vraiment pas comment on pouvait tenir à un objet fait de tissus, sans cœur ni âme, autant que l'on tenait à ses amis ou ses parents.

\- Tiens ! Lui dit NT en lui tendant un paquet cadeau rouge. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il rougit en prenant le cadeau, dédiant un regard noir à Blondie qui riait sous cape de la gêne de son ami. Minutieusement, il détacha le papier cadeau, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer, pour découvrir ce qu'il refermait.

Une peluche à l'effigie de Voltali.

\- Ce pokémon me fait un peu penser à toi. Lança NT. Surtout à cause de la couleur de ta mèche... Finit-il en portant sa main aux cheveux d'Arm, pour jouer quelques instants avec sa mèche blonde.

Arm ne comprenait vraiment, vraiment pas comment on pouvait accorder autant d'importance à un vulgaire bout de tissus... Jusque là.

Là, il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le bout de tissus, le plus important. C'était le souvenir qu'on chérissait à travers la peluche. Le souvenir d'un moment joyeux, d'un moment où vous avez été assez important pour quelqu'un pour qu'il vous offre ce bout de tissus. C'est le souvenir de cette personne que l'on chérit à travers la peluche.

\- M... Merci... Balbutia Arm.

Il allait chérir ce Voltali à chaque instant, pour toujours et de tout son cœur.


	48. Toujours Hétéro

Rath rit en repoussant la main de Seyhial qui, bourré, essayait de tâter ses fesses.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas gay, Seyhial.

\- Maiiiiis... Geint ce dernier, à moitié dans les vapes. Laisse-moi profiter au moins, je te demande pas de me sucer !

Le portugais soupira. Son ami était vraiment torché. Il lança un regard circulaire sur la salle de bar du Kvk, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et d'une banquette libre où il pourrait décuver en paix. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il agrippa le bras de Quentin et l'y mena. Il le poussa sans ménagement sur la banquette, le forçant à s'allonger en posant sa main sur son torse, le surplombant légèrement.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Rath sursauta et se releva en vitesse, comme prit en faute, pour faire face à NT, qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

\- Rien !

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, un petit rictus moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il tira un petit tabouret et le colla à la banquette sur laquelle Seyhial comatait, et s'assit dessus.

\- J'ai eu peur. On aurait dit que tu tentais de profiter de notre pauvre alcoolique.

\- Ahah. Ouais, bah non. Répondit Rath en déplaçant les jambes de Quentin pour se faire une petite place et s'asseoir. Je suis toujours hétéro.

NT explosa de rire. Le portugais lui lança un regard noir. Il avait l'habitude que ses amis le charrient sur son orientation sexuelle, soit disant qu'il "faisait gay", et au début ça l'amusait beaucoup. Mais maintenant, il trouvait juste ça horriblement vexant et agaçant. Les genoux du plus âgés touchèrent les siens, et il réalisa seulement à quel point ils étaient proches.

\- Et tu as jamais eu envie d'essayer ? Lui chuchota son ami en se penchant sur lui.

Rath écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues brûler. Il se racla la gorge en reculant légèrement, priant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que l'ambiance et la lumière tamisée du Kvk aient permis de cacher sa gêne. La réponse était facile. Non. Trois petites lettres pour une seule syllabe. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, de faire résonner ses cordes vocales et c'était terminé.

\- Alors... ? Relança Julien en s'approchant encore plus, posant une de ses mains sur sa cuisse.

Alors il ne savait pas. Ce serait mentir que de dire que toutes les remarques qu'il avait essuyé à propos de sa sexualité ne l'avaient pas fait douter, fait se poser des questions sur lui-même. Et, s'il n'avait jamais eu la véritable occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit avec un garçon, il devait avouer que l'idée lui avait traversée l'esprit plusieurs fois, jusqu'à devenir presque une obsession.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps, puisqu'NT réduisit à néant l'espace entre leurs lèvres, entraînant le portugais dans un baiser maladroit, alcoolisé. Rath gémit, laissant ses mains se diriger vers les cheveux de son ami.

\- Vous êtes ultra bandant, hein... Grogna Seyhial, les faisant se séparer dans un sursaut. Mais vous devriez dégager d'au-dessus de moi, je crois que je vais pas tarder à dégobiller.


	49. Je ne veux pas me poser ces questions

« Mais... On dort pas ensemble ? » Avait geint Seyhial, faussement boudeur.

Tinky avait simplement rit et fermé la porte de sa chambre, laissant son ami dans le salon. Il lui avait déplié le canapé et lui avait posé deux couvertures dessus ainsi qu'un coussin, afin qu'il soit à l'aise pour dormir.

Le streameur s'assit sur son lit et souffla un bon coup. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Cette soirée était vraiment chelou... En premier lieu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seyhial débarque chez lui ce soir. Oh bien sur, c'est lui qui lui avait proposé c'est vrai... Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de proposition, souvent pour la déconne, et jamais il n'avait eu de réponse positive. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que cette fois serait différente ?

Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il adorait vraiment Seyhial... Mais il le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Déjà, il n'était pas forcément un mec très tactile, à l'inverse du youtubeur. Combien de fois avait sursauté ce soir, alors que la main de son ami s'était posé sur son épaule, ou que leurs bras s'étaient frôlés ?

Ses sous-entendus graveleux, leur pseudo-flirt... Ça le faisait marrer, vraiment. Et il y prenait part volontiers, c'était un jeu qui l'amusait beaucoup... Lorsque c'était par écran interposé. Mais quand ils étaient face à face, IRL... Ça le gênait. Parce que ça donnait une dimension presque réelle à leurs paroles. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et le propre d'un jeu était justement que rien n'était réel.

Tinky enleva son t-shirt, qu'il balança au travers de sa chambre, se foutant pertinemment de l'endroit dans lequel il atterrirait, et se glissa entre ses draps.

C'était tellement facile de jouer ce jeu avec Seyhial que ça le faisait flipper. Lorsque c'était à travers des tweet ou des messages privés, lorsqu'il y avait la barrière d'internet, il ne se posait pas de questions. Ça venait tout naturellement et ça lui semblait parfaitement normal. Mais IRL, il n'arrivait pas à agir comme ça sans se poser des questions. Et ces questions lui faisait peur. Elles le terrifiaient, et il n'avait aucune envie de connaître les réponses.

Après tout, il était hétérosexuel. Il aimait les femmes, il n'avait aucune question à se poser à propos de Seyhial, hein ?

Tinky sentit ses joues chauffer. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mentir à lui même. S'il se posait autant de questions, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Il se mit à secouer la tête frénétiquement, comme s'il était devenu fou, pour chasser ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il ne voulait pas se poser ces questions là... Sa vie était simple, il aimait les femmes, il allait tomber amoureux d'une nana formidable, il lui ferait un enfant et il chargerait Xavier d'être le parrain. C'était comme ça, c'était tout tracé. Il n'avait pas besoin de Seyhial dans l'équation, il ruinait tout ce à quoi il se préparait depuis des années.

« Je ne suis pas gay... » Gémit Tinky, en serrant son Totoro contre son visage rougeâtre. « J'aime les filles, je ne peux pas être... Je ne peux pas me poser des questions vis-à-vis de Seyhial... »

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rougir à chaque fois que Seyhial lui donnait un nom doux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Il ne pouvait pas frissonner à chaque fois qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque...

Il ne pouvait pas...

Son portable vibra. Il l'attrapa et déverrouilla l'écran.

Seyhial :

Il fait froid dans le salon, tu n'as pas froid toi ? On peut se réchauffer à deux, tu sais ? ;)

Son cœur loupa un battement et il sentit son visage rougir intensément. Il avait brusquement chaud.

Tinky regarda sa porte. C'est vrai que son salon n'était pas très bien chauffé, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait prévu deux couvertures pour son ami. Peut-être avait-il vraiment froid ? Il repoussa doucement ses draps et posa un pied au sol. Il serait vraiment un mauvais hôte, s'il laissait son invité mourir de froid, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait spécialement envie d'aller voir Seyhial, ou d'être près de lui – Il aurait fallut qu'il se pose la question de savoir s'il en avait envie, mais ça faisait partie des questions qu'il refusait de se poser. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et se faufila dans l'obscurité jusqu'à rejoindre le salon, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre de meubles. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au canapé, transformé en lit de fortune, et souleva les couvertures.

« Tinky ?! » S'écria Seyhial, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea tout simplement contre lui, cachant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait tellement chaud, il devait être incroyablement rouge. La main du youtubeur se posa sur sa hanche et le maintint contre lui.

« Et t'es torse nu en plus... Tu cherches à te faire violer ? » Rit-il, un peu prit au dépourvu.

« Tais toi... S'il te plait, tais-toi. » Gémit Tinky, embarrassé.

Il était mal. Très mal. Parce qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas de questions à se poser pour comprendre qu'il aimait avoir le corps de Seyhial contre le sien.


	50. Sortez Couvert !

\- NT ! Mais, attends-moi !

\- Cours plus vite, crétin !

La pluie s'abattait lourdement sur Paris depuis à peine quelques minutes et pourtant les deux amis étaient déjà trempés. Il avait fait beau toute la journée et ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à ce que ça change, c'est pourquoi ils étaient en train de courir en T-shirt sous des trombes d'eau, à la recherche d'un petit abri qui leur permettraient de sortir un portable, sans risquer de le noyer, et d'appeler un Uber.

Avisant un maigre espace presque sec sous un balcon, NT s'y précipita, Unster à sa suite. Il colla son dos au mur de l'immeuble, se tassant le plus possible pour que son ami puisse aussi s'abriter. Ce dernier se colla littéralement contre lui en grelottant.

\- Recule... Grogna-t-il. Mon dos prend encore la pluie...

\- J'peux pas Unster, tu vois bien ! S'agaça le Youtubeur pokémon en roulant des yeux.

Il gesticula pour faire passer sa main entre leurs deux corps et sortir son portable de sa poche et entreprit de commander un Uber. Le plus jeune le laissa faire, trop occuper à souffler sur ses mains gelées.

\- C'est le genre de moment où j'entends la voix de ma mère me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenu de sortir couvert. Grinça-t-il en observant ses doigts dont le bout avaient légèrement bleuis.

NT le regarda avec de gros yeux avant de rire, silencieusement. Unster, sentant le corps de son ami trembler contre le sien, leva les yeux et le regarda d'un air curieux.

\- Quoi ...?

\- Non, rien. Se calma le plus vieux, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire lubrique : je sors toujours couvert, moi. Et je sors très souvent.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, prêts à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas habillé très chaudement lui non plus, avant que ça ne fasse tilt dans son cerveau.

"Sortez couvert". La campagne en faveur du préservatif.

Il rougit et frappa doucement l'épaule d'NT qui se remit à rire.

\- Putain, t'es con !


	51. Watch out for this

\- Nathan... Siffla Minpro en fusillant le garçon du regard. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Pose cette bouteille sérieux !

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard ennuyé, une bouteille de vodka ouverte à la main. Il soupira en la refermant.

\- Mec, elle est nulle ta soirée. Déjà, on est que tout les deux, alors niveau ambiance c'est bien pourave.

\- Merci. Grogna son ami en croisant les bras.

\- Mais alors si en plus on a pas d'alcool, c'est carrément à chier !

\- On a déjà fini le pack de bière. Le laotien haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu. N'insiste pas vieux, cette bouteille est à mes parents, hors de question qu'on l'a descende ! T'avais qu'à acheter de l'alcool en venant.

\- Oh bah ouais tiens. A quinze ans, elle se serait pas du tout payé ma tête, la caissière !

Yaël soupira et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Il se leva pour la reposer dans le bar mais son ami n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser emmener son précieux loin de lui. Il le suivit alors de près, usant de son ton le plus mielleux pour essayer de marchander.

\- Je pari qu'elle moisit dans ce bar depuis ultra longtemps... Mec, tes parents ont certainement oublié son existence, ils ne verront rien si on se sert un petit verre !

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que ses parents n'avaient pas touché au bar depuis quelques temps... Il était très peu probable qu'ils se souviennent du niveau d'alcool que contenait cette bouteille en particulier, parmi toutes les autres. Et c'est vrai qu'il se faisait un peu chier, peu importe à quel point il appréciait la présence de son ami, ils s'ennuyaient ferme depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ça permettrait peut être d'instaurer une ambiance un peu plus festive...

Néanmoins, il essayait de se montrer mature ( Il essayait. Ne jugez pas.) Et ses quelques bribes de maturité lui hurlaient à la gueule que Nathan était déjà bien torché, en ayant bu que deux ou trois bières. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps face à un verre de Whisky, même coupé au coca.

Hésitant, il se tourna vers Zeyano qui lui lança un regard de chien battu et agrippa son avant bras.

\- S'il te plaît !

… Un verre, un seul... Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, hein?

MinPro fixa la bouteille de Whisky quasiment vide posée face à lui d'un air curieux, pour ne pas dire totalement débile. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour dire exactement combien de verre ils avaient bu, mais une chose était sûr, il y en avait eu plus qu'un seul. Un élan de lucidité lui fit prendre conscience qu'il allait se faire éclater lorsque ses parents allaient rentrer, et il regretta légèrement sa faiblesse face à l'insistance de son ami ( et sa faiblesse face à l'alcool aussi, parce que ce serait se moquer du monde que de dire qu'il ne voulait pas descendre cette bouteille.).

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer Nathan et se mit à pouffer de rire légèrement. Peu importe le nombre de claque qu'il allait recevoir, ça valait la peine au final. Parce qu'un Zeyano torché qui essaye de twerker, sans succès bien sur, sur « Watch Out For This » de Major Lazer, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Il était d'ailleurs très tenté de filmer la scène.

\- Yaëëëëëël ! J'y arrive paaaas ! Gémis le franco-laotien en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, tentant toujours de remuer ses fesses aussi vite que les nanas en string à l'écran.

MinPro éclata de rire, se leva doucement, pour ne pas trop avoir la tête qui tourne, et tituba maladroitement jusqu'à son ami. Il se positionna à ses cotés et lui lança un regard en biais, pour copier sa posture à l'identique.

\- Alors... Souffla-t-il en écartant les jambes et pliant légèrement les genoux. Je... Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Bah essaye de bouger tes fesses !

Il fronça des sourcils et se mit à balancer des hanches, comme le ferait un enfant apprenant à faire du Hula Hoop, ce qui lui valut un rire bruyant de son ami.

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Les fesses, Min ! Le cul ! Pas les hanches !

\- Mais... C'est pas possible de bouger juste les fesses !

Nathan pointa l'écran du doigt.

\- Elles le font bien, elles !

Le plus vieux observa alors l'écran quelques instants, étudiant avec le plus grand soin dont il était capable dans son état la façon que les filles avaient de bouger, dans le but de pouvoir reproduire le mouvement sur son propre corps, sans succès. Fatigué, et légèrement vexé d'être moins doué que la poignée de nana peu vêtues qui se déhanchaient devant la caméra, il s'assit à même le sol, le dos collé à un mur, et grogna :

\- Elles trichent. C'est pas possible.

Zeyano hocha la tête et s'assit à ses cotés, le regard un peu vide toujours fixé sur l'écran. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que MinPro ne s'agace d'entendre cette musique en boucle. Il tendit la main, attrapa la télécommande et éteignit le téléviseur, sortant son ami de sa rêverie. Il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça va en ce moment, avec ta copine ?

Le plus vieux sursauta et regarda fixement son ami, surprit.

\- Euh, ouais. 'Fin on se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais ouais.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur vies sentimentales, c'est à peine si lui même savait si Nathan avait une copine actuellement ou non. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient souvent ensemble, encore moins sous l'initiative du plus jeune, alors, il était vraiment surpris.

\- C'est cool alors, si tout va bien.

\- … Yep.

MinPro fronça les sourcils. L'ambiance était devenue bizarre... Était-ce parce qu'ils décuvaient doucement ?

\- Euh.. Et toi ? Souffla-t-il, pour poursuivre la conversation.

Mine de rien, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'ils parlent de ça ensemble. Il n'en parlait à personne normalement, et c'était reposant de savoir qu'il pouvait. Au moins le temps que son ami reste bourré.

\- Bah moi, toujours pas de copine. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché.

\- Ah, oui...

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussettes attentivement. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il était pas vraiment à l'aise... Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui arrivait d'être mal à l'aise en compagnie de son ami. Satané bouteille. Nathan se racla soudainement la gorge, le faisant sursauter.

\- En fait... Il y a cette fille, en 4ème B...

MinPro le regarda, un peu surpris et attendant la suite de la phrase avec impatience.

\- Mais elle a déjà eu plusieurs copains... Et vu que j'ai jamais embrassé personne, je suis pas bien sur de moi, pour le coup. Finit Zeyano, un peu amer.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à son ami avant de reprendre, la voix peu assurée :

\- Tu... Tu veux pas m'apprendre ?

Yaël écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'apprendre ? T'apprendre quoi ? … T'apprendre à embrasser ?!

Nathan hocha la tête, l'air incroyablement sérieux et le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

\- Mais mec, ça s'apprend pas ça, faut juste... Bouger les lèvres, enfin... Ça s'apprend pas, ça se pratique !

\- Bah alors fais moi pratiquer, je sais pas ! Je veux pas me ridiculiser face à elle, Min !

\- Et donc tu as envie de te ridiculiser face à moi ? Hors de question que je t'embrasse Nath, tu délires là ! J'ai une copine et je suis pas gay, j'embrasserai pas un mec !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase un peu plus fortement que les autres, et il lui semblait qu'elle résonnait encore légèrement dans la pièce. Son ami le regardait, un peu surpris, avant d'arborer un sourire mesquin.

\- Oh, j'ai compris... Tu as juste peur, en fait.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- D'aimer m'embrasser.

MinPro eut l'air choqué et agacé. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait que rentrer dans son jeu, et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il avait bu autant d'alcool que Nathan, mais ce dernier semblait encore plus saoul que lui. Il savait bien qu'une fois sobre, il allait regretter ses paroles, ça ne servait à rien d'aggraver la situation.

Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui et leur deux visages était inhabituellement proches l'un de l'autre. MinPro rougit violemment, plaqua en vitesse sa main contre son torse et le repoussa, par réflexe, afin de le tenir à distance. Zeyano, loin de se démonter, posa sa main sur celle que son ami avait posée contre son buste et la caressa doucement, murmurant d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu envie d'essayer d'embrasser un mec ? Juste pour voir ? On ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Tu m'aides et tu testes en même temps, c'est tout bénef' ! On en parlera plus jamais si tu veux, ce sera un autre secret entre nous...

Sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le torse de Nathan, pour l'empêcher d'approcher, Yaël baissa les yeux, hésitant. Il avait déjà pensé à embrasser un mec, pour tester. Qui n'y avait pas pensé à notre époque, sérieusement ? Le vingt et unième siècle, c'est le siècle de la bisexualité, de la liberté sexuelle et des expériences en tout genre. Et s'il y avait une seule personne en qui il avait assez confiance pour ce genre d'expérience bi-curieuse, c'était bien son ami de longue date... Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se permettre de refuser alors ? Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait certainement jamais, et ce serait une source de frustration pour tout le reste de sa vie...

Mais d'un autre coté, MinPro avait parfaitement conscience d'être saoul. Et, s'il se laissait aller à tenter ça ce soir, alors qu'il n'était pas totalement lucide sur ses actions, il courrait toujours le risque de le regretter amèrement plus tard. Et puis, il y avait sa copine... S'il embrassait Zeyano, il l'a trompait. Il commettait un adultère, et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

\- Min... Murmura Nathan, qui le regardait toujours intensément. S'il te plaît, mon pote... Personne n'en entendra jamais parler, ce sera juste une fois, juste entre nous.

Le plus vieux soupira. Il avait mal à la tête à force de se concentrer sur la question. Et il avait terriblement chaud, à cause de l'alcool. C'était carrément pas le moment de réfléchir autant, ça l'épuisait, et sa tête lui tournait un peu avec la chaleur... Faible, il flanchât et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le buste de Nathan.

\- Tu as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule. L'avertit-il. Je ne veux pas rompre avec ma copine par ta faute.

\- Promis, juré craché ! S'exclama le plus jeune. Tu veux que je crache ?

\- Ouais, bien sur. Donne moi une raison supplémentaire de vomir à l'idée de coller ma langue dans ta bouche dégueulasse !

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux. Il posa une main contre le mur et s'appuya pour se redresser un peu et surplomber MinPro de quelques centimètres. Il posa sa deuxième main sur son biceps et se pencha doucement, approchant sa bouche de celle de son ami.

\- Bon... Je... J'y vais du coup ?

\- Bah oui crétin... Sauf si tu ne veux plus... ?

\- Si. Si, je veux. Je suis juste... 'Fin tu vois, j'ai jamais... Alors je sais pas comment...

Zeyano avait totalement perdu l'assurance de dragueur qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne restait face à MinPro qu'un gamin hésitant face à sa toute première expérience un temps soit peu sexuelle. Il soupira et se décida à prendre les devants.

\- Okey, juste... Laisse-toi aller. Murmura-t-il. Ça va venir tout seul.

Il fit passer son bras dans le dos de son ami et appuya, pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il unit leurs bouches. C'était un baiser très sage, il ne bougeait même pas les lèvres, se contentant du simple contact entre eux, et laissant le temps à son ami de réaliser la situation et de prendre des initiatives. Après tout, c'est lui qui devait apprendre à embrasser...

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les lèvres de Nathan se mirent doucement à se mouvoir contre les siennes, hésitantes. Yaël dut retenir un gémissement, et se pinça la jambe de sa main libre pour se forcer à se contrôler. C'était étonnamment très agréable... Le contact en lui-même n'avait rien de bien différent de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avec une fille, en fait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était bien plus excité qu'en temps normal.

Les facteurs pouvaient être multiples. L'alcool dans ses veines, ce petit goût d'interdit, cette chaleur ambiante ou même l'inexpérience de Zeyano... Ou peut-être tout ça en même temps, rendaient ce moment infiniment plus excitant, plus érotique que tout les baisers qu'il avait pu échanger avant celui-ci.

Il sursauta quand son ami caressa sa lèvre de sa langue, et rompit le baiser instantanément. Le plus jeune le regarda, surprit.

\- Tu... Tu te débrouilles bien, pas besoin d'y passer cinquante ans non plus ! Rit MinPro, pas mal secoué.

Ce baiser l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait trop aimé et... Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il avait trop chaud.

\- T'es sur, Min ? Parce que moi, je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'entraîne encore un peu...

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Nathan s'était jeté sur lui pour lui offrir un autre baiser, beaucoup moins sage et hésitant cette fois-ci. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre avec empressement, et il lui semblait même que sa lèvre inférieur se faisait mordiller parfois, imperceptiblement. Sans en être totalement conscient, le plus vieux répondit à ce baiser avec fougue, le cerveau totalement embrumé par l'alcool et l'excitation de ce moment unique qu'il vivait avec son meilleur ami

Zeyano finit par rompre leur baiser, haletant, et lui adressa un maigre sourire carnassier, ainsi qu'un regard particulièrement noir de désir.

\- Il n'y a pas que les baisers, aussi...

Il posa sa bouche dans le creux du cou de Yaël et entreprit de déposer une multitude de baiser chaud. MinPro se débattit doucement contre lui, se retenant de gémir sous les caresses du laotien. Ce dernier finit par se redresser et enleva son t-shirt.

\- Si tu veux arrêter Min, dit le moi tout de suite. Souffla-t-il, soudainement mal à l'aise.

MinPro le regarda longuement, sans sembler comprendre réellement le sens de ces paroles. Il n'était clairement plus lucide.

\- Arrêter … ?

Zeyano hocha la tête.

\- Si tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse ou que je te touche, dit le moi. Maintenant.

Le plus vieux rougit. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'unique qu'il vivait en ce moment avec son ami, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y mettre un terme si vite alors qu'ils ne le referaient peut-être jamais plus... Mais il devait arrêter. Ils le devaient, ils n'étaient pas lucides... Et il avait une petite amie.

\- Ma copine...

\- Elle le saura jamais. Ne pense pas à elle, dit moi ce que tu veux, Min...

Zeyano passa doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son ami et caressa son ventre, attendant sa réponse patiemment. MinPro, quant à lui, hésitait toujours autant, la tête lourde. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce moment tout de suite, il avait très envie de céder...

\- Dis-le moi... Insista Nathan devant le mutisme du plus vieux. As-tu envie que je continue à t'embrasser, Yaël... ?

Extrêmement rouge et mal à l'aise, ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part de son ami. Son t-shirt fut légèrement soulevé et il sentit l'air froid contre son ventre.

\- Nan, nan, nan... Je veux te l'entendre dire, Min. Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?

\- … Oui. J'en ai envie.

Son t-shirt passa alors au dessus de ses épaules, le laissant torse nu, contre son ami qui colla sa bouche contre son menton.

Alors que leurs deux bustes nus étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et que leurs entrejambes légèrement bombés se frottaient ensemble, sur un rythme imaginaire, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de lui.

MinPro était décidément trop facile à manipuler.


End file.
